una segunda oportunidad
by ganzter017
Summary: capiX danny¡¡¡. SERAS MIA POR FIN?¡ todo lo que puede desear pero solo pienza en morir para reencontrarse con sam, la cual murio sin poder el hacer nada. decidido a marcharse, delen una oportunidad por fis si quieren saber que puede hacer
1. Chapter 1

Recuerdos dolorosos

Ehhh, si eres un fantasma no seria mejor que la fueras a verla bobo- dijo una voz femenina

Diez minutos antes:

Era una fría luna llena, la misma que hace dos años me quito a mi amor, la misma maldita luna de la noche de graduación, aquella que nos cubrió tras el más mágico momento, y después me baño en la miseria en la pena y la amargura.

Quien iba a pensar que ese seria el día mas hermoso ante los primeros rayos de la amanecida, pero luego de un momento a otro el cielo se oscureció tras el la muerte de la persona amada. la muerte de mi en vida... la muerte de mi querida sam, la muerte de dany la muerte de danny phanton todos murieron al mismo tiempo.

Cuatro años han pasado, desde aquella muerte cuatro años, en lo cual mi vida a cambiado totalmente con mis 22 dos años, lentamente todos me dicen que me ido apagando, pero no entienden mi sufrir. Ya no hay quien salve a la ciudad por que me largue de ahí, para olvidar esa fría noche.

El mismo día fui tan feliz e infeliz a la vez.. Pero la amargura siempre le gana a la felicidad, y es por eso que hoy estoy aquí, con una botella de güisqui en mi mano, a punto de colocar una soga a mi cuello, para reunirme con ella.

Flash back

DEJA DE PREOCUPARTE POR ELLA-

Pero sam, ella me necesita-

Dany yo te necesito...- casi como susurro

Que dijiste?-

Dany.. paulina no te quiere... es acaso que no te das cuenta... que yo.. que-

Que tu que?-

Dany.. yo.. yo te amo-

En ese momento sentí el escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo, yo no me avía atrevido a decírselo, tantos, celos.. tantas miradas furtivas, pero no me atrevía, fue el mayor alivio de mi vida cuando ella se atrevió. No pude hacer nada me quede hipnotizado. Tras sus ojos, tras esa cabellera que se dejaba caer en sus hombros descubiertos. Se veía tan hermosa con aquel vestido... me acerque despacio tímido de mi mismo. La mire, y la abrace tan fuerte. Me aleje de ella para quedar enfrente a su cara. la bese, bese como nunca antes a ninguna chica, quería saborear su boca y darle masaje a su tierna legua.

Nos alejamos de la fiesta.. yo me trasforme y la lleve por los aires abrazada a mi... sin darnos cuenta llegamos a su habitación.. ella me miro temerosa de mis actos, no quería hacerle nada que ella no quisiera, por lo cual nos acostamos en la cama y los quedamos abrazados dormidos. Sentir su calido cuerpo fue lo más bello.

Antes que amaneciera, nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a la fiesta a despedirnos de nuestros compañeros de clase... si hubiera sabido que fue la peor idea que hubiera tomado.. no lo hubiera hecho, como me gustaría retroceder el tiempo e evitar aquella escena que me dejo marcado (llorando), pero aquí estoy con una botella de güisqui en mi mano derecha y en la otra una cuerda para terminar mi martirio, ni turker me podrá salvar esta vez, ese enano (con una pequeña sonrisa en su boca) quien iba pensar que de ser uno de los perdedores del la secundaria ahora se trasformaría en uno de los mas cotizados solteros. Pero claro como no, si tiene la fabrica mas grande de informática y robótica. Desquiciado, nunca pudo dejar la informática. Bueno no tiene de que quejarse tienen todo lo que puede querer, hasta el a punto de casarse con paulina… Bueno eso es tema a parte pero no me siento seguro de que esa relación sea por amor.

Y yo.. Bueno. Yo soy un despechado. Termine mi carrera como abogado con honores. Nuca quise ser abogado creo que me fui ahí por que fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.. Ahora trabajo como gerente de la empresa de mi amigo, no me quejo mi vida gracias a ese trabajo últimamente son puros lujos. Pero yo no quería esto, yo quería tener una banda cantar, esos eran los planes con sam, tengo 22 años y me siento un fracasado, no tengo ninguna razón para seguir viviendo, ni padres ni hermana. Ella se caso tubo un hijo y se fueron a vivir a Inglaterra. Mis padres en Japón por una investigación de tecnología fantasma, no lo pensaron dos veces y se marcharon. Y yo bueno yo estoy en los Ángeles, y paso viajando periódicamente, teniendo algunas aventuras para ahogar las penas. Pero aunque este a punto de llevar a una mujer a la cama aparece ella, y es que creo ella quiere que las cosas sean así, ella quiere que este con ella por eso me voy- parándose con la botella en la mano y a punto de caerse-

Sam iif, esto iff es por ti, ahora iff , el gran final de dani el fantasma iff, con esta cuerda será la que me lleve a ti iff, no es veneno como romeo iff y julie iff ta pero servirá, fin a dany el fantasma.

Ehhh, si eres un fantasma no seria mejor que la fueras a verla bobo- dijo una voz femenina.

Hola bueno espero que les guste la historia, como ya ven habla de un dany mas maduro pero despechado por la muerte del amor de su vida, tanto a si que cada vez que trata de llevar a una chica a la cama aparece sam en sus pensamientos, y no puede llegar al acto.

No olviden dejar sus reviews en el botan izquierdo de su pantalla.


	2. una extraña propuesta

Una extraña propuesta

Holitas , bueno gracias por su reviews, disculpen que no aparezcan quienes me dejaron pero es que borre el capitulo para agregarle algo, y por eso no aparecen su reviews, pero muchas gracias espero que le guste el capitulo

Tu crees que si pudiera ir a verla ya no lo hubiera iff hecho iff, adeiiff mas que te entrometes tu, vete de aqiff aquí, déjame en mi soledad iff YO QUIERO MORIR- y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente-

Ahí no¡¡¡ yo quería estar sola y me encontré con un desquiciado melancólico- dijo acercándose a el

No hables ASI¡¡¡ dijo eufórico

Por que si yo hablo así no puedo cambiar-

ELLA HABLA ASI¡¡¡- La miro con sus tiernos ojos por un segundo en realidad la chica no estaba mal, pero se vino sam a la cabeza y se puso a llorar de nuevo-

¬¬, (se acerco dando un gran suspiro al ver que el chico decidido tomaba la cuerda para ponérsela al cuello) tu crees que sam estaría feliz viéndote en las condiciones que estas?, crees que ella esta tranquila donde este?, no le hagas esto- se acercaba cautelosamente donde el chico, esto lo hizo pensar y se sentó en el balcón con las piernas colgando en la soga al cuello

En realidad no, no estaría feliz, yo solo quiero que vuelva, quiero dejar esta vida, es mas dejaría todo lo que tengo por que ella volviera a la vida. Pero no puedo no la puedo traer a la vida, si lo hiciera, volvería como algo malo.- y las lagrimas empezaron a recorrer su mejillas otra vez

La chica sintió compasión de el y se sentó al lado suyo- crees que quitándote la vida en una bodega vacía, te llevara a donde ella, seguramente ella debe estar en el cielo y tu irías para abajo, al infierno es mas no creo que ni al infierno ya que según tu eres mitad fantasma, eso te dejaría en una especia de planeta fantasma? o.O-

Zona fantasma, y si existe- dijo con puchero

Esta bien esta bien, no te moleste-

Y tu que haces en esta bodega?- inquirió el chico

Buscaba un lugar tranquilo, esta bodega tiene una hermosa vista al mar, vez mira ahí- apuntándole con la mano en efecto la vista era maravillosa se veía el mar y el sol tímido amaneciendo

A sam la gustaba la noche, pero cada vez yo le pedia que me acompañara a ver el amanecer ella accedia feliz- bajo su cabeza

Es obvio es por que te queria- dijo ella mirandose los piez

Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes-

Mira, te propongo un trato-

Un trato? Cual- dijo dudodo

Es simple, te propongo, yo te ayudo a buscar la forma de traer a sam de vuelta, si tu te quitas la cuerda del cuello-

Pero de que me va servir eso, si voy a seguir mi vida monótona de siempre, no es solo por sam que estoy aquí, si no por que me aburrí de mi vida

La chica dio un gran suspiro como resignándose a lo que iba a tener que hacer- Esta bien, te puedes venir a mi casa, vivo sola por una persona mas no me hago problema. Yo te ayudo a buscar la forma de que sam pueda volver a la vida, pero a cambio debes prometerme que nunca mas intentaras quitarte la vida trato hecho?-

El dudo al ver la mano de la chica extendida- trato hecho- ella se paro lo miro y extendió su mano, para ayudarle a pararse, el acepto la ayuda estaba tan borracho que solo no podría. Al estar frente a frente ambos se miraron la chica de cabellera negra piel pálida y ojos mieles. Lo miro con una sonrisa y con delicadeza saco la cuerda de su cuello, se hecho para atrás y tropezó con la botella de güisqui que había dejado danny. Aunque un poco tambaleante la alcanzo a sujetar aferrando a su cuerpo.

No era yo el que estaba borracho- dijo picaresco a ver que tenia la chica entre sus brazos

n.nU si, por tus botellas, casi me caigo- dijo roja como tomate

Como puedo hacer un trato si no se el nombre de mi socia-

Me llamo emi-

phanton danni phanton, un gusto- entonces danni puso una cara de mariado medio verde- me duele el estomago

ahí no, te embriagas por primera ves tan fuerte vas Aa¡¡¡- la chica se soltó de los brazos de danni y puso detrás de el- y el chico empezó a vomitar todo lo que había tomado, ella le acariciaba la espalda como dándole ánimos. Cuando termino danni se puso pálido

Estaba bien es hora de irnos- la chica solo respiraba bocanas de aire tratando de entender por que lo había hecho. Bajaron con dificulta las escaleras, solo se veía el auto de danni a fuera un descapotable ultima generación.

Danni, danni¡¡¡ las llaves de tu auto danni¡¡- el chico estaba casi inconciente con cuidado metió la mano al bolsillo del chico saco las llaves lo metió al auto, y lo hecho a correr.

Ehh cuidado con mi auto es nuevo- dijo y se volvió a quedar dormido

Ella manejo hasta su casa con cuidado, era un barrio de clase media, donde Vivian familias abuelos, había un a pequeña feria, una plaza un parque, algunas canchas, era un barrio pequeño no muy rico pero era uno de los pocos que se mantiene en paz , sin ladrones y drogas en estos tiempos.

Era una casa en plena esquina de dos piso, la vista daba al mar. Al entrar ala casa con danni apoyado en lo recibió un perro que movió la cola al ver a su ama.

Heyy pinky (nombre del perro), amigo como estas ahora no puedo verte ve acuéstate ya nos vemos- el perro accedió y se fue a su cama, mientras la chica lidiaba para llevar a danni al segundo piso en la cual estaba el baño para meterlo al agua, ya que el chico no reacciona y la tenia bastante preocupada. Una ducha fría lo haría reaccionar, luego un café bien cargado, serviría para aliviar la retaca, y luego a dormir.

Con dificultad logro subirlo sin mucha ayuda del chico. Abrió la puerta del baño se fueron del golpe hacía adentro, emi se alcanzo a afirmar.

Lo sentó en el baño. Tenia un tremendo conflicto que debía hacer sacarle la ropa o con ropa y todo al agua. A si que pensó que mejor seria sacarle la camisa y los pantalones, y los zapatos, roja como un tomate lo hizo el chico quedo con boxer y una camiseta manga corta.

Abrió la llave y el agua empezó a salir, ya que el chico tenia el mínimo de domino en su cuerpo, se saco las zapatillas, la chaleco tomo al chico y se metió a la ducha con el puso su cabeza bajo el agua, empezó a tirale agua en la cabeza.

Danni no puedo ayudarte si no me ayudas por favor trata de afirmarte-

No puedo siento que me voy a caer-

Mira afírmate de mí. Abrázame será mas fácil- con rubor en su cara ella tomo sus manos y las puso en su espalda, danni se abrazo a ella y a si pudo meterlo al agua completamente

A los pocos minutos el chico reacciono un poco levanto su cabeza y vio a la chica

Por que lo haces?, por que te preocupas por mi?-

No lo se, tampoco se por que , estoy aquí o te traje a mi casa sin conocerte, menos por que estoy en la ducha con un hombre semidesnudo- ella dio una sonrisa

Que eres loca-

Si a lo mejor, pero creo que por mi locura ya estas mejor-

Danni volvió a cerrar los ojos, y dejo que el agua cayera por su cuerpo, no sentía ni frió ni calor el alcohol estaba tan metido en su sangre. Por algunos minutos no sintió cuando emi nota que el chico empezó a sentir frió lo saco del agua.

Lo encamino a su habitación, todavía algo mariado, el problema ahora la ropa que diablos le ponía por ropa, lo unico que tenia guardado era un pijama de el, era el uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenia del el y se lo iba a tener que pasar a el, ya se estaba arremetiendo de haber hecho ese trato. Se encamino a la closet y miro con ternura el pijama. Salio de sus recuerdos y se dirigió a donde danni.

Le seco la cabeza con delicadeza, le ayudo a sacarse la polera luego le paso el pijama

Toma para que duermas-

Danni, se paro tambaleante, ella salio de la habitación- en eso ella salio de habitación y fue a calentar agua para preparar un café. Cuando volvió danni por lo menos tenia los pantalones puesto, pero se quedo dormido a medio poner la camisa del pijama. La tentación de risa fue mucho. Pero con bastante paciencia dejo el café en el velador y se dispuso a terminar a vestir al chico que parecía un bebe, se notaba que nunca había tomado, solo lo hacia por amor, esto la llevo a pensar que el amor que el sentía era puro aunque la chica estuviera muerta aun la amaba. Pensaba que solo le había pasado a ella.

Para arreglar su ropa tuvo que ponerse encima de el tirar su cuerpo para atrás y que por el impulso se sentar, una vez ya esto hecho levanto su mano y la metió en la manga bajo la camisa hasta abajo, danni abrió los ojos. Dio una risa muy tierna y dijo

La dulce emi esta encima mió, como yo han estado tras chicas, pero esta me ayuda no me quita dinero y se va, dulce emi un ángel envido por sam- de primero la chica se sintió ofendida pero Lugo al terminar la frase ya l ver que el chico la abraza en busca de cariño, en un cariño faltante, no de esa pasión, del cariño de amigos ese que quieres que solo te abracen y no digan nada termino abrazándolo.

De pronto a danni le vuelve y sueño y cae para atas y con ello llevándose a emi a la cama, la chica quedo encima de el con su cara en frente tan cerca que poco faltaba para el beso

Hola de nuevo les gusto el capitulo? Bueno espero que si recibo, quejas comentarios felicitaciones lo que se le ocurra, y como hacerlo bueno en el botoncito izquierdo de su pantalla y buscan donde diga reviews, no se olviden de dejar bey


	3. gracias sam

Gracias sam

El corazón, latió fuerte, era imposible moverse ya que sus manos quedaron bajo el cuerpo de danny, lo miro, miro su cara de ángel durmiendo, esto le traía recuerdos, recuerdos hermosos de su vida con el dueño del pijama que le empresto a danny. Pensar que ella igual seguía enamorado de alguien que ya no existía en este mundo al igual que el. Pero su corazón latía otra vez después de tanto tiempo apagado

Al tratar de salirse sin meter bulla, hizo su cabello mojado dejara caer unas gotas sobre la cara de danny que lo hizo despertar. Abrió sus ojos muy lentamente mirando los ojos verdes miel de la chica, que roja no hallaba que hacer. Fue uno de esos momentos que los segundos parecen horas ninguno de los dos hizo nada solo se miraron. Hasta que danny sin razón alguna. Pasó su mano por la cara de la chica y la acercó para darle un beso. Mordió los labios de la chica delicadamente y su legua suavemente trataba de abrir sus labios carmesí.. emi por su lado quedo helada sus ojos se abrieron inmediatamente al sentir los labios presionados por los del chico. Pero de alguna forma acepto el beso y se dejo llevar por las caricias.

De pronto sin mayor razón ella se alejo y se puso en cerca de la ventana- danny yo no seré una mas de tus conquistas¡¡

El se sentó en la cama- espera yo no quería que te sintieras asi- dijo excusándose

No te preocupes entiendo la borrachera que tienes no sabes ni lo que haces. Toma te prepare un café (pasándole el café que estaba en el velador), tomate el café mañana los levantaremos temprano

Temprano?-

Pues si recuerda, estas en mi casa, y estas bajo mis reglas, sabes tocar algún instrumento?-

Si, el bajo, pero por que?-

Me estas bromeando¡¡¡, esto es genial?- mostraba feliz mientras andaba de aquí para aya en la habitación

Espera de que hablas?-

De que hablo? O.o simple eres el nuevo bajista de soul in shadows n.nU- emi quería hacerlo sonar lo mas simple posible para que no le dijera que no. Estaban buscando bajista a se tiempo y danny caía como del cielo para ayudarla ya que en la noche tenían presentación y el bajista se había ido.

Que?, estas loca?, sabes a se cuanto que no toco¡¡¡. A demás tengo que ir a trabajar-

No, no estoy loca, y tú dijiste que estabas aburrido de tu vida, a si que no hay nada mejor que dejar de trabajar en tu oficinita y dedicarte a la música, a lo que te gusta y buscar un trabajo más simple, mientras el grupo se hace famoso n.nU-

Lo siento, pero desde que Salí de la secundaria deje de pensar en esas boberías, ni el bajo fue importante para mí. Mi vida se desvaneció…

Ahh no¡¡¡, lo siento pero si vamos a volver a ese asunto de yo soy el culpable de todo ( moviendo las manos por los aires), te diré que no vamos a avanzar mucho en tu cambio de vida, es mas una persona pesimista no encuentra el camino a seguir, te has convertido en un abuelo, y debes estar redondeado los 20-

Crees que soy un abuelo?- danny bastante asombrado de lo que dijo la chica, emi noto que le molesto y sabia que si afirmaba que se comportaba como un abuelo, este trataría de probar que no lo era y terminaría aceptando

Si eres un abuelo, te falta el puro bastón, abuelito, abuelito, abuelito- decía muy burlesca

No soy un abuelito, solo que soy realista-

No, eso es mentira eres un abuelo- tomo el almohadón y se lo tiro justo en la cara

Basta compórtate- dijo algo enojado

No, no lo haré, sabes de hace tiempo que quería hacer esto (tomo un conejo de peluche) RELAMPAGO DE KUMAGORO- y lanzo el peluche con toda una coreografía, como si lo fuera a destruir, pero el peluche era tan suave que callo a la cara de danny y no le hizo nada.

A si?, así que quiere jugar, esta bien juguemos- dijo danny con una risa muy maliciosa de repente danny desapareció de los ojos del chica, y los almodones empezaron a volar por su cabeza, se escuchaba reír a danny muy alegremente como no lo hacia a se mucho tiempo

Ehh, eso no se vale no te puedo ver, es injusto, espera... O.o es ver..dad que eres mi..tad fantasma AHHHH¡¡- se sintió como si se hubiera caído toda la casa pero fue solo emi. Apareció danny con su cabellera blanca y sus ojos verdes y la miro a la chica que lo miraba con curiosidad.

Creía que ya lo tenias claro, que no me escuchaste? En la bodega-

Bueno, si pero creía que solo era una ideas tuya, tu eres el famoso chico fantasma?-

Si- respondió el

Dijiste que si, bienvenido nuevo bajista de soul in shadows **–**

Espera esa afirmación era de que soy ese fantasma no de que me quiero integrar al grupo-

Lo siento, ya dijiste que si (se paro del suelo), bien mañana a las 8 am. Veo que estas bien ya de la borrachera así que nos levantaremos temprano, hasta mañana-

Heyy¡¡¡ espera- y la puerta se cerro- esa chica en realidad esta loca O.o- dijo resignado

Se abrió la puerta de nuevo- a por cierto tu secreto esta seguro, por lo general los "héroes" (moviendo sus dedos en señal de comillas) se preocupan de mantener su identidad bajo secreto pero veo que este no es el caso,-- que duermas bien te dejo a mi conejito kumagoro bey- y cerro la puerta

Manipuladora y loca, ahí dios donde me vine a meter- miro al conejo que estaba en su cama- como la soportas lo tomo y se lo puso en la cabeza y a si se quedo dormido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Danny, danny- escuchaba que lo llamaban y en sus sueños vio a sam vestida de blanco con su pelo mas largo y muy feliz- sam, espérame-dijo al verla alejarse de el y que movía las manos en señal de que la siguiera

Danny, danny, ya no seas dormilón levántate- decía la chica destapándolo

Sam, sam, no te vallas- seguía diciendo dormido por lo cual, la chica se acerco y se sentó a su lado

Danny- iba acercar su mano para tocarle la frente en busca de fiebre. en un alto reflejo de danny tomo su mano fuertemente. danny en sus sueños veía que a sam le estaban asiendo daño y trataba defenderla pero en la realidad, estaba lastimando a emi.

Danny, danny DESPIERTA¡¡¡- el chico abrió los ojos asustado y vio la cara de emi asustada, la soltó rápidamente.

Estas bien?, disculpa yo.. no se- dijo sentándose en la cama

No, no pasa nada, solo que mi mano me duele un poco, pero no importa, vístete. Ya se nos hace tarde, vamos levántate. El desayuno esta servido en la cocina yo vuelvo al tiro- y salio presurosa. Danny se levanto y miro por la ventana vio que se dirigía a la casa del frente donde Vivian unos abuelitos.

OYE QUE ESTAS MIRANDO VISTETE YA ESTAMOS ATRAZADOS-grito a danny desde la calle n.nU.

SI ya lo are pero no hay necesidad de que grites que va pensar la gente. Dijo danny avergonzado

QUE VA PENSAR?- No escucho

SI BUENO n.nU-

NADA QUE TU NO QUIERES QUE PIENSEN-

Danny cerró la ventana y se busco su ropa para vestirse. Bajo a la cocina a tomar desayuno. Emi le dejo cereales y leche, y unos panes preparados. Se parecía a los desayunos que le preparaba su mama. Aunque se lo comió sin reprochar busco intensivamente el café.

DIABLOS que soy yo sin café?- se sentó resignado a tomar su leche- parezco un niño, es el café lo que despierta, estoy seguro que medio café anoche y hoy no esta en ningún lado- dio un gran suspiro y miro por la ventana cuando sintió el portazo de la puerta se levanto y se emi

Emi, tienes café?-

mmmm.. típico hombre que necesita de café para levantarse.. No, para un adicto al café no-

Gracias, que simpática ¬¬-

Vamos?, oye pero piensas ir con tu traje de mas de mil dólares a tocar?- burlesca dijo

A caso vez que tengo mas ropa ¬¬-

Ehh, no en realidad no, pero toma esto te servirá, se lo pedí emprestado a jack, por que los chicos te van a molestar aya-

Que clase de amigos tendras ¬¬

Te espero a fuera-

Que rayos estoy asiendo acá, esta chica es de lo mas rara que e visto, a lo mejor me quiere robar?.. No creo, pero que le falta un tornillo eso es verdad.. Bueno a lo mejor un día fuera de mi trabajo me hará bien. Luego vuelvo a normalidad de mi vida.-

Con esto termino de ponerse la ropa y se miro en el espejo- bestia jeans una polera y zapatillas, y su pelo ya no tenia gel. Esto le hizo recordar al antiguo danny el chico súper héroe, el que soñaba tener una banda y viajar por el mundo junto a sus amigos. Pero turker ya casi no lo veía el se dedicaba a viajar con paulina mientras el se tenia que hacer cargo de la empresa. Bueno a medias por que desde a se un tiempo que ya no estaba trabajando, le ayudaba bastante tomas. Un buen amigo que había logrado en la oficina, que hacia todo el papeleo por el. Ya que no tenía ganas de nada. A si que decidió dejarlo asistente de gerencia. Estaba tranquilo sabia que tomas lo haría muy bien solo.

Dannyyyy¡¡ vamos-

Si ya voy, ya voy- (salio para afuera) y como me veo- dijo danny dando una gran sonrisa

Ehhh n//n U te vez muy .. o sea digo normal- emi no lo quiso admitir pero el chico se veía muy lindo

A gracias, no sabia que me veia anormal ¬¬-

Jajajaja, anormal no pero como un ricachon presumido si-

Vamos, mejor ¬¬U-

Este bien-

Vallamos en el auto-

Usf salio el ricachon de nuevo ¬¬, queda a dos cuadras mas aya y tu quieres ir en auto- se fue caminado sola, poniéndose un sobrero. Danny quedo plop de nuevo, ya que realidad en algunas cosas se parecía a sam. Ella también le decía que para que usar el auto si le quedaba cerca el lugar. Al salir de sus pensamientos alcanzo a la chica.

Oye espérame, no puedo llegar solo al lugar-

Estoy al lado tuyo-

Bueno, entonces me puedes decir quienes son los integrantes de la banda por lo menos-

Si, tobi, es el tecladista, no mejor te los presento ahí esta- y la estaban esperando a fuera de un galpón.

Ehh emi tanto que demoraste- dijo un joven rubio de ojos azules

Chicos lo siento ya llegue

Y quien es este- miro el tecladista con recelo

Amigos, este el nuevo bajista de soul in shadows-

QUEEE¡¡- Dijeron al unísono los integrantes del grupo

Valla que recibimiento- dijo danny a emi

Como escucharon, podremos presentarnos esta noche-

Espera, espera, espera. Primero tenemos que probar que tan bueno es para dejarlo entrar al grupo- dijo el pelirubio

Yo lo encuentro entero de bueno- dijo una chica pelirroja muy coqueta

Gabi cálmate por favor, no seas tan evidente.- Dijo emi algo molesta y entro y los chicos la siguieron

Bien los presento. El es danny, danny phanton y es el nuevo bajista- emi lo guió a donde los chicos

Danny el tobi el tecladista-

Un gusto viejo bienvenido-

El gusto es mio- danny

Ella es gabi, hace los coros - algo molesta emi

Hola guapo, como estas- mirando a danny con unos ojos que ya se lo comía

n.nU mucho gusto- y se alejo rápidamente de ella

El es Richard, toca la batería-

Como estas amigo- asiéndole una señal

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, jack el guitarrista-

Ya con rabia miro al chico. Te queda bien mi ropa-

Mucho gus..- estaba diciendo danny cuando el chico se fue

Bien enséñanos como tocas- dijo tirándole casi el bajo

danny miro con rabia al chico. No le gustaba que lo desafiaran. Tomo el bajo decidido lo afino sin dejar de mira a jack

Bien ya que no sabes que canciones tocamos puedes tocar una a tu gusto- dijo jack burlesco

No hay necesidad, dame las notas yo puedo tocar sin problema- dijo danny seguro de si mismo

A si, bueno veremos que tan bueno eres-

Tan bueno que puedo tocar sin equivocarme mientras esta cantando la cantante-

A si?, emi al escenario por favor-

Pero espérate no sabe ni lo que tocamos-

No hay necesidad, necesito las notas solamente- danny que ya se transformaba en fantasma y le hacia pasar un buen susto

Esta bien danny, pero de paso te aviso que nosotros tocamos rock, por si te sirve de algo- le paso las notas

Estas lista?- danny quería demostrare a todos quien era el, y que tan bueno era

Estoy seguro que le ira mal y no quedara en el grupo- dio jack a tobi

123 El cielo nocturno se tiñe y camino solo,  
por el camino que siempre me lleva a casa.

Cantando para mi mismo, quiero enviarte estos sentimientos a tus sueños, oh, umm... Estoy enredado en algo, estoy hundido un poco en mi mismo, enredado en los sentimientos a transmitir, de esos días que han quedado atrás... el corazón olvidado en algún lugar, empieza herirme un poco, y sigo buscándote en una noche alumbrada de estrellas, que contienen ese tiempo.

Danny se demoro un poco en empeñar, emi lo miro preocupada mientras cantaba, pero de un momento a otro empezó a seguir el ritmo de la canción, lo que hizo que la chica se alegra. Y dejo a todos boquiabiertos. El manejo del bajo de danny era asombroso se dio el lujo de moverse mientras tocaba, para lograr que jack se enojara mas. Lo cual logro por que el chico estaba que tiraba humos por las orejas.

el corazón olvidado en algún lugar, empieza herirme un poco, y sigo buscándote en una noche alumbrada de estrellas, que contienen ese tiempo.

Emi termino de cantar, y para que jack se enojara mas danny se dio el lujo de cambiarle el final a la canción.

Al terminar todos se quedaron callados mirando a danny

Y quedo o no?- dijo danny mirando a jack

Tobi se paro y camino hacia el- felicidades eres el nuevo bajista de soul in shadows

BIEN DANNY¡¡- dijo emi saltando y dándole un abrazo

Vez que el ricachon si tiene algo bueno- dijo danny muy contento con su logro

En ningún momento dije que no eras talentoso.(miro al grupo que ya había tomado posición en lugares) bien, tenemos mucho que ensayar, empecemos.

Danny miro a los chicos que estaban empezando. Miro por la ventana con ternura y pensó

_Gracias sam, por darme esta oportunidad_

_Y se escucho 123.4…_

_Y empezaron a tocar_

_Holaaaaaa bueno aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo muchas gracias por su reviews. Ojala que le guste y por supuesto no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios quejas peticiones en el botoncito izquierdo de su pantalla donde dice reviws gracias hasta el próximo _


	4. cantando

**Cantando**

123…4

Cantando para mi mismo, quiero enviarte estos sentimientos a tus sueños, oh, umm... Estoy enredada en algo, estoy hundida un poco en mi misma, enredada en los sentimientos a transmitir, de esos días que han quedado atrás... el corazón olvidado en algún lugar, empieza herirme un poco, y sigo buscándote en una noche alumbrada de estrellas, que contienen ese tiempo.

Todo a pesar de que danny era nuevo sonaba armoniosamente, pero de pronto emi empezó a toser y pararon la música

Emi te sientes bien- pregunto tobi

Lo siento, es que mi garganta no esta del todo bien parece que pesque un resfrió gomena sai-

Gomena sai o.O que estas diciendo emi- dijo jack

Esta diciendo lo siento :P- dijo danny cruzando las manos, le gustaba sentirse algo superior a ese estupido de jack que lo único que quería hacer era dejarlo mal.

Hay a parte de exquisito inteligente- le dijo al gabi al oído a tobi

Y que haremos ahora, en serio no puedes cantar?- pregunto danny

Bueno.. creo que si- dijo

Lo mejor es que descanses la voz hasta la noche, no valla a ser que pierdas la vos- dijo jack tocándole la frente

Podría cantar yo- dijo gabi tomando el micrófono

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- grito el grupo al unísono

Pero por que no?T..T- a caso siempre tendré los coros

No, no es eso n.n U gabi, solo que no necesitamos una voz de mujer.. necesitamos (le costaba hablar.. le dolía la garganta) necesitamos una voz de hombre.. que de una fuerza mayor al grupo, quizás yo ya no deba cantar y lo mejor seria tener un hombre como vocalista- dijo mirando a danny

No yo lo creo emi, creo que seria mejor que tengamos dos cantantes, como antes- dijo Richard

A lo mejor…-

Espera emi que estas pensado.. no me vas ahora obligar a cantar yo no soy cantante n.n U- dijo tirándose para atrás

Emi, déjalo. No creo que este inútil no seas de ayuda- dijo afinando la guitarra

Que dijiste?, (acercándose para pelear y emi se metió al medio),idiota yo no te trato mal-

Danny, no te hagas mala sangre.. jack no seas un idiota hablando a si por que te gusta hacer la vida imposible a todos.. con esto se calmaron al ver que la voz de la chica estaba algo baja- danny demuéstrale que cantas bien- dijo despacio

Danny se le acerco al oído- no se cantar de donde sacas esas cosas-

No me engañas te escuche cantar en la ducha a si que no me vengas con mentiras ahora canta- dijo empujándolo

Yo solo cantaba en mi grupo y no lo quiero hacer-

No seas malo hazlo por favor-

Esta bien lo haré, pero te he dicho que hace mucho que no lo hago-

Bueno pero con el bajo lo hiciste muy bien-

Esta bien..(camino y se dirigió al micrófono).. esta niña es igual de manipuladora que sam con sus caritas y sus gestos te convence-

gracias dani por tu halago ¬¬-

Bien… 123.4.. o espera la letra de la canción, disculpen pero no me la se –

Esta bien, toma es un cover para que se te haga mas fácil-

Ok. Están listos?- _menos mal que no hay ningún fantasma aquí sino se reirían. Pensó_

Siempre- dijo tobi

Bien chicos… 12.3 4

Y danny empezó a tocar y espero el tono para empezar a cantar

Te amo, te siento, te vuelvo a sentir

y en cada segundo me enamoro de ti,

te _amo, te vuelvo a elegir_

_Que estupido, sam te acuerdas que odiabas esta canción.. y yo la encontraba genial, pero es estupido estar cantándola no crees.. Me hubiera gustado que nuestra banda de música hubiera funcionado_

en cada mirada te derrites en mi.

y cada gota que derrama tu piel es para mi

por cada vez que me tienes dentro.

Hazme reír, hazme llorar

Hazme sufrir hasta llegar

Hazme morir, hazme vivir

Has salir el sol

Hazme sentir, hazme dudar

Hazme mentir hasta jurar

Hazme fingir, hazme desear

Hazme otra vez el amor.

_Esta frase… me encantaba por que cada vez, que la cantaba, sam primero se enojaba y cuando me ponía frente a ella a cantarla se ponía roja como un tomate … si me hubiera dado cuenta sam antes.. de lo que sentías.. Hubiéramos estado más tiempo juntos_

Te amo te pienso y vuelvo a escribir

Y cada palabra te trae hasta mi

Y cada instante que acaricio tu piel es para ti

Por cada vez que me tienes dentro.

Hazme reír, hazme llorar

Hazme sufrir hasta llegar

Hazme morir, hazme vivir

Has salir el sol

Entonces una lágrima resbaló por los ojos del chico y emi lo noto y ella se acerco y tomo el micrófono- y empezó a cantar con el

Hazme sentir, hazme dudar

Hazme mentir hasta jurar

Hazme fingir, hazme desear

Hazme otra vez el amor.

Hazme morir...Hazme vivir

Has salir el sol

Hazme sufrir hasta llegar

Hazme otra vez el amor

danny lo hiciste muy bien, crees que puedas cantar? - dijo emi mas amable

No se emi, no se si pueda hacerlo- dijo_-SAMM¡¡¡-_gritaba su pensamiento

Por favor, no te puedo obligar pero solo hazlo hoy.. Estoy muy mal del resfrió-

Esta bien, pero solo por hoy.. y te cuidaras hasta la noche para puedas cantar.. por que no lo are solo-

Muchas gracias.. danny-

Que no te dije que descansaras las voz ¬¬-

Bien.. chicos a ensayar Un nuevo vocalista y bajista de my soulin shadow será mi voz hoy ya que me dijo que me cuidara. Ahora dany diles por favor- dijo con la voz bastante afónica

Bien muchachos a ensayar no espera la presentación de la banda hoy y tenemos que ganar ok?-

Esta bien… a ensayar- dijo Richard

La presentación era muy importante.. Luego nos dijeron que la presentación se había cancelado y seria hoy. Lo cual fue bueno por que tuve que aprender por lo menos sus diez canciones, y 5 de las cuales le pertenecían al grupo. Tenia que aprender los acordes, no paramos hasta las 8 de la noche.. A pesar de la rigurosidad de los ensayos, era ameno estar ahí los chicos compartían y no tenían recelo de mi como el tal jack.. solo me molestaba un poquito la tal Gabi.. que por poco se tiraba sobre mi. Pero Emi sabia frenarla n.nU por primera vez en muchos años atrás recordaba la alegría de ser joven. Emi había amanecido peor de lo que estuvo ayer. Pero igual fue al ensayo.. es tan terca no se quiso quedar en casa ¬¬.solo miraba y escribía papales dándonos intrusiones.. Ahora que lo pienso Emi se ve mejor callada se ve bastante angelical sentada cerca de la ventana tomando sol cubrida con una manta. Quien diría que hablamos de la misma chica. Pareciera que la hubieran cambiado ahí sentada tan frágil y sumisa… y horas atrás era la chica sarcástica.. Bueno por lo que hablado con Richard dice es muy amable y despistada pero le cuesta mostrarse como es de buena a primeras. (se quedo un momento como hipnotizado mirándola) es muy bella, debo admitirlo, y tiene una personalidad carismática.. Pero no se siento que algo oculta.

Danny, danny- decía Richard

Ehh n.n U a si.. que me dijiste-

XD danny no la mires mucho que la puedes desgastar-

¬//¬U no, no es eso-

Entonces que es?-

No, no es que me guste. Ni nada por el estilo-

Yo no dije nada, te evidenciaste solo- dijo sereno

No, no es eso.. solo que se muy distinta ahí tomando sol.. quien diría que es la misma Emi

Es solo que la vida, le pasado mala jugadas.. es por eso que le cuesta mostrarse como es

Si, creo que debes tener razón

Practiquemos mejor-

Si la ultima canción, para irse a bañar por que ya nos queda muy poco tiempo-

Si, ojala hoy resulte todo genial, hemos esperado mucho esta oportunidad, en especial Emi, viejo te debemos una

No, no tienes por que agradecer, solo lo hago por una razón.. Me alegra serles de ayuda

No enserio.. es la verdad. Para todos nosotros era la última del grupo si no encantábamos bajista. El grupo se desarmaría y tendríamos que someterlos a las entupidas reglas de la sociedad, y en el caso mió estudiar abogacía, por que mis padres a si lo querían

Lo querían-

Si, la mayoría de los que estamos aquí somos, para la sociedad, la juventud perdida, ya que nos revelamos a nuestros padres, o solo quisimos seguir nuestro sueño o simplemente hacer los que nos gusta.. Bueno el caso mas raro de entre los raros seria, el de gabi ella, teniendo todo, la consentida de los papas ricachones, decidió probar como era vivir como pobre y los papas se lo permitieron-

Y jack e Emi-

Bueno de jack mmm.., te diría muy poco.. solo se que su padre murió. Y se lleva muy mal con su madre.. y de Emi bueno no se mejor pregúntale a ella

Pero por que acaso tienes miedo de que te pegue?-

Pues, se nota que no la conoces, emi es algo excéntrica, despistada, y tontorrona en el aspecto que pasa casi puro cayéndose XD, pero pregúntale de lo quieras y ella te sabrá responder. Y tiene una fuerza ups que ni te la crees, pero hizo prometer que nunca diría algo de su pasado. En realidad yo soy el único que sabe más de ella, los demás chicos solo saben del presente de emi. Ella prefiere mantener en secreto esas cosas que le duelen, es por eso que se volvió una persona algo rara algo, burlona sarcástica. Pero solo basta con que la mires ahí durmiendo y te das cuenta que es una buena persona.

Si en realidad si n//n-

Oye-

Que-

La estas desgastando de nuevo ¬¬

¬//¬, mejor anda a cambiarte ropa, yo iré a despertarla para que se cambie ropa

Esta bien luego nos vemos- dijo yéndose con los brazos en la cabeza

Danny el chico alto de cuerpo bien formado cubrido por la ropa de un joven común de hermosos ojos tristes se pelo un poco más largo que desde la secundaria, se acerco a la chica que descansaba en el sofá

Emi, Emi (moviéndola un poco), hola : ) es hora de irnos, vamos a cambiarlos ropa-dijo el chico con delicadeza. Ella se sentó y le dio una pequeña sonrisa que se difuminaba en sus mejillas rojizas por la fiebre.

Esta bien va..amos- dijo con dificultad ella se paro y se puso un gorro y una bufanda

Mm espera. No hay nadie verdad(miro por todo lados) bien, creo que danny el fantasma hoy ara un pequeño viaje- y se trasformo delante de emi, ella abriendo tremendo ojos

o.O ajeje, lo siento todavía no me acostum..broo- afónica

Esta bien¡¡¡, vamos a si llegaremos mas rápido solo nos queda diez minutos para volvernos a juntar con los chicos a si que vamos-

espe…ra (danny tomándole la mano)ESPE…ra..- dijo y traspaso la muralla luego volando por los aires mientras se cubría sus ojos

vamos… si no es tan malo,,, no te botare mira el mar que lindo- Emi abrio los ojos y quedo anonada

ahh que lindo n,n- pero se le ocurrió abrir los ojos justo cuando ya estaban llegado a si que la vista hermosa le duro poco

bien a cambiémoslos ropa (abrió la puerta entusiasmado), no te importa que me bañe yo primero, verdad?, los chicos dijeron que llegáramos lo mas pronto posible

n.n anda no te preocupes. Ahí.. te de..je ropa- dijo muy complicada en realidad el resfrió era fuerte

esta bien.. gracias-y corrió por las escaleras muy contento

Emi se sentó- _Me alegra que estés siendo feliz, danny_

Luego de que danny saliera de la ducha, tomo el bolso y guardo la ropa que emi le había dejado para la presentación, y espero a Emi. Ella al salir la tomo de la mano y rápidamente casi sin dejarla hacer nada salieron como un rayo al lugar de la presentación.

Llegando ahí se reunieron con el grupo. ansiosos por la presentación se cambiaron ropa, danny como en mucho tiempo no lo sentía, recorrer la adrenalina en su cuerpo tanto a si, que sonría mucho esta noche. Se vistió con una camisa de magas cortas negra con un dragón al costado. Y unos pantalones negros con bolsillos a la altura de las rodillas se veía muy bien, tanto que Gabi no demoro en tirársele a los brazos.

En tanto algo desaparecida emi, estaba sentada en el camarín con un unas blusa negra y una falda negra con puntas rojas a su fin. Danny lo buscaba desesperado, por que ya era la hora de la presentación hasta que la encontró

Emi, por fin¡¡ nos toca tocar vamos- tomándola de la mano y llevándosela ella la miro con tristeza-n//n (dio una sonrisa nerviosa por que emi se veía muy hermosa tenia buen cuerpo, y con los ojos pintados resaltaba mas el color de ellos)

Ella le hizo una seña pero no entendió a si que escribió en un papel- "perdí la voz, tendrás que cantar solo"

QUE ¿??-

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa como están queridos amigos.. Ante que nada pedir mil disculpas por no actualizar antes pero estaba con mis ultimas pruebas del año escolar por lo que no había podido escribir.. pero ahora como estoy de vacaciones estará mas continuado… mucha gracias a todo los que me están leyendo.. prometo en el otro capitulo contestar todos los reviews

Hasta luego

Pd: por favor no se olviden de los reviews en el botoncito isquerdo de su reviews busca donde dice reviews y escribes su comentarios criticas y sugerencias bye


	5. lios extraños

Extraños líos, verdades y cambios

Con aquella frase en aquel papel se me helo su cuerpo- yo cantar solo? No puedo hacerlo.. solo no, voy a quedar en shock en el escenario no lo puedo hacer- dijo moviéndose por todo el camarín

Ella con la voz muy baja- tienes que hacerlo, esta.. esta oportunidad es muy importante para nosotros- dijo con carita de pena

Mmm pero..-emi se paro y le tomo la mano

Por..favor- dijo muy agota luego un estruendoso ruido de una guitarra

EMBER A VUELTO EN MAJESTAD Y GLORIA ES HORA DE RECUPERAR MI VOZ, Y PARA ESO TERMINARE DE TOMAR LA TUYA CHIQUILLA ESTUPIDA JAJA-

O.o ember- musito el chico

Y tu quien eres- lanzando con su guitarra un estruendo que lo mando a volar, al parecer el chica había olvidado aquella cara tan famosa unos 4 años atrás.

Rayos, por que tenia que venir a aparecer un fantasma justo hoy. Bien se hay un fantasma alguien tendrá que devolverlo a la zona fantasma- los círculos lo envolvían y volvió aparecer su traje que esta vez era quedaba mostrando un cuerpo mas esculpido. Se dirigió donde estaban las dos chicas. Ember la tomaba del cuello y la levantaba por los aires y abría su boca quitándole la energía a Emi que salía de su boca.

EHY EMBER QUE NO TE BASTO CON QUE TE QUITARA TU VOZ UNA VES, QUIERE QUE LO HAGA DOS VECES?-

QUE? El DESAPARECIDO DANNY EL FANTAMA, VALLA SALISTE DE TU ESCONDITE, SE TE QUITO EL MIEDO- dijo burlesca

Nunca e tenido miedo, que te queda a ti que es la primera vez que te veo en años, ni jonny 13 a dejado de venir a la tierra, será acaso que es al revés?, suelta a la chica-

Ahh pobrecito, es acaso que tienes miedo que tu nueva noviecita, muera también, y sea confinada a la zona fantasma también-

Yo no soy. Su noviecita-afónica

Tu te callas, Emi no quieres que te pase lo mismo que a tu noviecito no?, aps sorry Danny verdad que tu eres su nuevo novio. En fin terminare luego con esto, necesito una nueva voz para terminar lo que debo hacer-de repente ella empezó a bajar las manos sin tener poder sobre su cuerpo

Que?-

Lo siento Ember creo que Emi se te esfumo de las manos (sarcástico, pero no entendía bien como lo había hecho)

IDIOTAS LOS ODIO.- y hizo sonar su guitarra con un ataque certero a Danni, este se levanto de entre los estantes, callo su mochila y el la cual tenia un reloj que le había regalado su padre a se mucho tiempo era uno de sus inventos como siempre. Este abría un portal y tenia una red atrapa fantasma que se disparaba. Se fue en contra de ella sacándola del edificio.

Ember se acabo tu jueguito, estas débil, será muy fácil derrotarte- y lanzo la red a la cual Ember no pudo esquivar-

Idiota me la pagaras-

Lo siento hoy no puedo tengo una función hoy y se hace tarde- abrió el portal de su reloj y la iba lanzar

Es..pera- dijo una voz muy baja

A si se me olvidaba… hey de donde apareciste?- ella se acerco a ember

No me toques no te atrevas-

Entonces con su dedo índice toco los dos brazos la frente y el estomago- y una gran luz salio de ella volviendo a Emi- a esto es cortesía- y pego un tremendo golpe al estomago que la hizo doblarse de dolor y la empujo al portal.

0.o que fue eso?- dijo confundido

Nada n.n U vamos tenemos que cantar-

Respeto a eso- danny volvió a la normalidad

Puso su dedo en su boca, canta por favor, no me puse esta ropa obligada por nada, aunque creo que se arruino- la. luz de la luna la hacia ver hermosa.

No lo pude evitar mi corazón reacciono alocadamente al verle sonreír y al sentir su mano en mi boca. Por alguna razón sentí grandes deseos de abrazarla, como esos deseos impetuosos que tenia hacia sam, por primera vez en cuatro años sentí mi corazón latir nuevamente tras cuatro años de muerte silenciosa.- Sabes creo que es hora de irnos ya tenemos que ir a cantar- dije tratando delicadamente de tomarle la mano. Pero mis deseos mi mente y una voz me decían que le besase.

Danny te puedo pedir un favor?- dijo algo triste

Que?- le pregunte notando su tristeza

No me mires con esos ojos de corderito a punto de degollar, que me trae malos recuerdos. ¬¬ además, ya quiero ir me de aquí por que por mi cabeza están cursando unas ideas muy locas-

Como cuales?- mientras caminaban hacia el escenario?- pregunto Danny curioso, mientras una su mente le decía que intentare besarle

Quieres la verdad o una mentira?-

Las dos cosas- dijo picaresco

La mentira seria… mm déjame pensar a si claro, Danny eres mi ídolo, dame un autógrafo- dijo abriendo la puerta burlona

Y la verdad ¬¬U-

Esto.. mi mente me esta diciendo que te bese- dijo metiéndose al ascensor

o//O QUE?- esta chica esta loca tiene doble personalidad o que? A caso es la misma Emi que me dijo que era un bobo

Y sabes que aunque se que no es mi mente quien me dice que lo haga quiero hacerlos sabes por que?-

No, no lo se- cielos me sudan las manos estoy tembloroso, idiota no es la primera vez que te besas con una mujer tu puedes hacerlo

Por que quiero probar nuevamente el sabor de tus labios, y quiero sacarme el recuerdo de Ezequiel, al igual que tu con sam- Danny se le acerco casi hipnotizado a su lado y la tomo por la cintura

Emi, que estamos haciendo?- le pregunto sonrojando y viendo el rubor sobre la chica

En realidad no lo se. no tengo dominio en mi- estaban acercando sus caras cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta y estaba jack frente a ellos

Emi que estas haciendo, logrando que ambos se separaran impulsivamente

Jack que estás haciendo tu aquí?-

Emi no me digas que esta saliendo con este estupido. Emi tu eres…

Yo soy que?- pregunto Emi

Te esperado durante 5 años y te metes con el primero que pasa por tu camino verdad? Eres.. eres

Es con la persona que estoy saliendo, algún problema –Dijo Danny

Richard apareció detrás de jack- Me alegro por fin se te ve una pareja nuevamente

Esperen un momento, yo no soy, nada de…- interrumpió Danny

Emi no des explicaciones, soy yo quien quiero ganarme el corazón de Emi, a si que Jack puedes irte olvidando de ella, no te acepto a se 5 años menos ahora

Espere… esto- decía Emi sin entender, agradecía la ayuda de Danny había comentado con el, que jack la molestaba bastante para que fuera su novia pero no creía que se fuera a llegara tanto.

_Valla, creo que ahora tendré que jugar contra danny para ganar el corazón de Emi -_pensó el baterista de la banda mientras se destina a decir algo- chicos nos toca.

No yo no saldré si sale este tipo, Emi elige es el o yo- dijo bastante enfurecido Jack

_Idiota, mal nacido celoso_- pensó Danny con muchas ganas de pegarle

Pues ya que eres tu quien me esta dando a elegir, prefiero a Danny. Puedes volver cuando quieras, Tobi tomara tu lugar mientras tanto-

ERES IDIOTA O QUE, DAME UNA RAZON DE POR QUE LO ELEGIS Y NO A MI?

Serena la chica se acerco a el y le tomo la mano sonrojando al chico celoso- simple siempre quisimos que tu fueras quien tomara el mando de la banda pero tus mentiras, no me ayudan, si hubieras sido sincero y te hubieras mostrado como eres en realidad las cosas serian diferente. Escucha la banda siempre estará aquí esperándote es decisión tuya si te vas o no. Elegí a danny por que no es el que esta queriendo separara el grupo.

Esta bien me iré por hoy pero sin antes- tomo a la chica rápidamente por la cintura abalanzándola contra el y robándole un beso sin que ella pudiera escapar ante la mirada enrojecida de Danny. Luego una cachetada sonó cerrando tan enredado encuentro

Ja! Danny espero que lo allas disfrutado tanto como yo, puedo decir ciertamente que son exquisitos sus labios. Ya me largo, pero prometo volver a quitarte a todos mis amigos y recuperar mi banda

Perdón tu banda?- dijo Emi algo enojada

Si mi banda, mi chica-

Lo siento- dijo Richard

Y por que?-

La banda ni la "chica te pertenecen" ya si quieres tenerlas obligándolos- dijo Richard

Si por que el único dueño que e tenido a sido Ezequiel y la banda..- estaba diciendo

Yo soy el nuevo líder de my soulin shadow, y Emi será mía con el tiempo. Te lo aseguro- Dijo Danny muy seguro de si mismo

Eso lo veremos.- Dijo saliendo entre la gente

Es hora de tocar y ganar el concurso, ni importan quién fuimos si no quien seremos, es hora de tocar- dijo Danny enérgico

Salieron al escenario y cantaron con todas sus fuerzas sin importar que les faltaba un integrante. Ganaron el concurso sin mayores problemas. Mientras los chicos celebraban, Emi podía ver aun Danny feliz lleno d e vida había logrado encontrar la felicidad, era hora que la llevara mas aya, que se traspasara a todo su vida, su meta estaba siendo cumplida, la petición de un fantasma despechado, seria realidad, gracias a esta chica que aunque no lo demostraba se sentía cada vez mas atraída por aquel hombre mitad fantasma.

No se ni por que lo dije, solo sentí el impulso, esta chica, es algo rara, pero me trasmite un paz enorme. Primero me recordaba mucho a sam era por eso que estaba con ella, pero me doy cuenta que son diferentes pero a la vez muy idénticas ambas ocultaban su dolor, y sus miedos tras una personalidad rara, pero son débiles hay sufrido mas que nadie en esta vida, y siguen caminado siguen como zombis en esta vida caminando hacia la muerte pero son capaces de entregarte amor, y felicidad pero no son capaces de levantarse ellas misma.

Hola queridos amigos lectores y escritores miles de disculpas por no actulizar antes espero que no me castiguen sin dejarme sin reviews por muchas cosas no pude actualizar espero que me sigan leyendo y leeré todas las historias q deje sin un reviews. Gracia spor su apoyo y por leerme


	6. ENCONTRANDO RESPUESTAS

Encontrado respuestas,

No son capaces de levantase ellas mismas… aquella frase dio vueltas en mi cabeza, como esta chica me podía ayudar. La pregunta era obvia como había podido sacarme de una depresión de casi cinco años en un mes?, y ella estar peor que yo, bueno no lo se es lo creo. Ella no muestra nada pero en realidad lo creo, ocultarme las cosas nunca la a funcionado a nadie y menos a ella, descubriré que es lo me ocultan esos ojos, por ciertos son hermosos, diferentes completamente diferentes a los de mi querida Sam estos ojos mieles dulces tanto como su color, me incitan a traspasarlos y saber todos sus secretos. Pero que diablos digo por que estoy diciendo esto (poniéndose la mano en la cabeza) es que no me puede estar gustando si ella me va ayudar a encontrar a Sam.

Ahhh¡¡ que diablos le pasa a mi cabeza, no mejor dicho que le pasa a este estupido corazón no es posible, como puedes creer que quieres a dos personas, mas encima que han estado de formas tan desiguales en mi vida. Es tu pasado contra tu futuro, tu recuerdo versus tu realidad presente, tu amor contra… contra que..(mirando a la chica), diablos me gustaría saber que es lo que en realidad me pasa con Emi.

Que piensas, estas bien te pasa algo?- pregunto extrañada

n//n dada (sonrojado), esto… Quiere, ir a tomar un café algo te sientes mejor- tocando su frente

si, me siento bien gracias, y si quiero ir pero dame cinco minutos- salio corriendo a los camarines

Emi- dijo y la chica ya no estaba frente a el

Ja Emi desaparece rápidamente no?- dijo en un tono de broma richard

Si me di cuenta- con la mano en la cabeza Danny

Nos vamos ya- Dijo Gabi lanzándosele y tomándole el brazo

Ehh, chicos hoy no me iré con ustedes.. saldré con Emi (se sentía acorralado ante los chicos, especial frente a Richard quien la protegía mucho) espero que no les molestes-

QUE?!!!, por que la invitas a esa desaliñada y no a mi, Emi que rabiaa, siempre es lo mismo- Dijo ofuscada

Gabi, siempre tan celosa… no lograras que nadie se fije en ti si sigues siendo tan creída e envidiosa- Dijo tobi el baterista en un son de pelea con la chica

No, esto no puede seguir a si, siempre es todo ella. La odio, una pobre amargada y fría como un hielo, se lleva todas las atenciones siempre, no puedo seguir mas viviendo con ella … saben que mas me voy no pienso estar en banda un día mas- dijo muy enrabiada

Pero Gabi- dijo danny tratando de hacerla razonar

Gabi vete sabes que si estabas en la banda fue por que Emi que te lo permitió, por nada mas, vete cuando quieras. Lo mismo que con Jack vuelve cuando quieras. Es eso lo que deseas.?-

No en realidad no quiero irme, solo quiero a Danny para mi- dijo con berrinche

Danny no le pertenece a nadie al menos que el quiera pertenecer a una persona.. Gabi. Bien vamos nos los vemos mañana- yéndose los demás quedo solo Richard y Danny

Bien, veo Emi tiene mucha simpatía por ti, espero que la cuides mucho, no la hagas sufrir te lo pido encarecidamente- dijo serio cabeza gacha

Si claro no le haré nada, no puedo hacerle daño, si solo estamos saliendo como amigos… claro lo haré- dijo bastante complicado

Esta vez el chico de ojos café y pelo castaño levanto la cabeza muy serio.- nuevamente cuando creo poderme revelarme ante ella aparece otro y la vuelve alejar. Solo pido, que no la hagas sufrir, por que seré capaz de todo por ella, es más Danny.

Como de que hablas?- dijo danny confundido

Te lo diré una sola vez, Emi es muy importante para mi yo la amo, y la seguiré amando en secreto, no me interpondré entre ustedes, pero hazle algo y juro que soy capas de matarte- dijo alejándose con la cabeza gacha

o.O? Espera, Richard somos solos amigos, no hay ninguna intención de nada-

Si fuera así, crees que te estarías excusando?... (Silencio incomodo)pues bien tu silencio lo dice todo, recuerda mis palabras…adiós- dijo yéndose entre la gente

A diablos, este tipo que se cree me confunde mas, como diablos puedo saber que siento por Emi- dijo casi gritando

Que pasa con migo?- dijo muy sonriente

Nada, nada- ofuscado

Yo creo haber escuchado que no sabes lo que sientes por mi?-

o//O esto.. ajeje n.n U como decirlo.. esto.. No lo se. (Con la mano en la cabeza mientras la chica se reía) . pues. No lo se

jajajaja¡ te gusto yo?, ja no lo creo una chica, que es mas fría que el hielo según Gabi jajaja-

Y que tienes si me gustas- Danny atrayéndola hacia el y arrinconándola contra sus brazos- si me gustases fue decisión mía no?- dijo logrando el rubor en la chica

n.n U nadie puede querer a una chica como, yo (cabeza gacha entre sus brazos) cada chico que se acerca a mi lo alejo. Lo alejo por que ya no se amar, ya no se que es lo que se siente y siento miedo danny. miedo de mi, de mi corazón, de ti.

Por que de mi?- pregunto acercando su cara delicadamente a la chica en busca de sus labios, casi hipnotizado. Nuevamente estos chicos se acercaban sin casi tener poder sobre sus cuerpos. Solo en su subconsciente funcionando apunto de besarte sin saber por que lo hacían no lo entendían solo se dejaban llevar cada momento en que se encontraban cerca, no asumían que eran sus corazones, menos que algo estaba de su parte, solo era el momento incitados por una magia casi divina a unirse sin que ellos no pudieran hacer nada.

Miedo..Miedo de ti.. Miedo de que te alejes, miedo de olvidarme de…- y sus bocas fueron unidas delicadamente ambos buscando entre su cuerpos caricias perdidas, fugazmente-

_Dile que le quieres, que te gusta dile Danny_- escucha el chico en su mente.- Me… gustas- Dijo entre caricias logrando que la chica reaccionara alejándose de el

Que?- Dijo la chica sonrojada- Tu no puedes, no podemos, tu estas buscando encontrar a Sam, yo no debo, yo solo estoy aquí para ayudarte, no lo debo hacer, aunque..-

Espera, por favor, déjame estar a tu lado, mira no se por que estoy aquí ni como llegue a ti, no se por que nos pasa esto, ni por que nos besamos desde que nos conocimos, pero me siento muy confundido, entre tu y SAM además hay cosas que debes explicarme, pero independiente solo déjame hacer algo por ti, déjame enseñarte nuevamente amar, aunque no logres amarme a mi-

No crees que es loco lo que me ofreces- dijo con una sonrisa triste

No mas loco, que vivas con un tipo que conociste un día en una bodega a punto de suicidarse y viva en tu casa en la misma cama, y además sea un semi-fantasma (sonriendo) dame la oportunidad.

Esta bien, pero puede que no funcione- dijo tomándole la mano en son de trato

Es un riesgo que tomare- luego de conversación tan rara nos fuimos de paseo, anduvimos en parques y ferias artesanales ,luego fuimos a cenar, fue una noche muy agradable. Aunque tenia muchas cosas que preguntarle a Emi, como por ejemplo de donde apareció en la azotea, o como volvió a recobrar sus energía. Por esa noche no quise preguntar nada. Me agrada que fuéramos dos personas normales teniendo algún tipo de cita rara, pero al fin cita.

Llegamos a aquella casa que sentía mía, y nos quedamos conversando aun larga noche sobre nuestras vidas, auque ella evitara unos temas. Así nos quedamos dormidos abrasados hasta el otro día.

Cuando desperté y la sentí entre mis brazos tan frágil, fue cuando lo entendí, mi corazón latió y un suspiro salio de mi. Era la prueba fija y tenia que entenderlo. Emi me esta gustando mucho. Si aquella chica mal genio, rezongona, peleadora, y despistada. Había logrado despertar nuevamente mi corazón.

_Emi me estas gustando…._

Hola amigos lectores-escritores como están?, pues espero que muy bien aquí esta el capitulo de esta semana, espero que les guste. Como ven las cosas se enredaron mucho, Danny siente nuevamente latir su corazón y es por Emi pero que pasara con Sam?, por que Emi, trata de alejarse del chico, es acaso que el asunto se le esta yendo de las manos o es solo parte de lo que ella quiere enseñar?…

Pues espero que les guste es capitulo y no olvides sus tan importantes reviews, gracias a todos quienes me leen

Hasta el próximo capitulo


	7. UN VIAJE ASTRAL

Un viaje astral

Lo entendí, si era una prueba fija no había nada que pudiera decir algo diferente, con sam nunca alcanzamos a dormir juntos, sus padres siempre estuvieron en contra de nuestra relación. Nunca me quisieron para su hija. Fue mi gran error, no atreverme a acostarme en su cama. Por eso con Emi todo seria diferente aprovecharía cada instante para poder abrazarle, y darle todo mi cariño, auque ella no desee nada con migo, le demostrare que tan hermosa puede ser la vida en pareja. Con esto quise abrazarla mas, mi vista bajo un poco y pude ver sus pechos juntos a mi torso, esto logro un nerviosismo en mi en realidad, había visto chica mas exuberantes de pechos. Pero esto quizás era una demostración de que en realidad me gustaba, espero que esto no siga avanzando por que la confusión será mas grande en mi, no quiero que llegue un momento y no sepa decir que voy hacer. Es imposible quedarme con dos cosas preciadas verdad? (mientras su vista se enfocaba a los pechos de la chica) por el momento viviré el presente y cada día aprenderé nuevamente lo que perdí durante mi depresión, ella me ayudara y yo le ayudare, quizás fue suerte del destino.

El destino no existe, tu decides tu vida- dijo abriendo los ojos

Que? Me escuchaste, que manía es esa de escuchar pensamientos ajenos.. Me escuchaste?-

En parte si en parte no. No es mi problema que no sepas pensar con la boca cerrada. En todo caso me gusta saber que me consideras algo preciado para ti, pero la verdad es que siempre hay que elegir, a si mismo como eligió Ezequiel y Sam pronto tendremos que hacerlo nosotros.

A que te refieres- dijo levantándose de la cama

Hoy es el día iremos donde se encuentra sam..- yéndose al baño y Danny tras de ella

Dices la verdad.. no lo creo tu crees que la veré?- dijo emocionado

Claro, la veremos pero…- un silencio y se sintio el agua correr

Pero que?- dijo un poco asustado

Danny si decidimos ir a ver a sam en el mundo que estés tienes que renunciar a algo-

Renunciar no entiendo-

Es un viaje astral, tu como fantasma es mucho mas fácil, para ti, el problema es el siguiente para ir se necesitan dos personas que tengan el mismo deseo de encontrar algo perdido de encontrar en este caso lo que nos partió el corazón-

Pero que ver tiene eso- dijo confundido

Mucho, ahora necesito que te relajes y respire muy hondo cuando estés en el agua, vas a sentir como que te vas a desmayar pero nada malo te sucederá- arreglando todo para su viaje astral en la que solo el alma puede viajar

No estoy entendiendo mucho- dijo con la mano en la cabeza

No hay mucho que entender, solo debes prometerme que luego no te arrepentiras-

De que no tendría que arrepentirme- Emi lo condujo hasta la ducha y lo metió bajo el agua pidiendo que se relajara el chico asintió, y luego se metió ella y se tomaron de las manos-

Me siento como cansado o mas bien relajado-

Me alegro, luego de esto tendrán que descansar mucho-

Descansar mucho y tu?- dijo confundido sintiendo el ritmo melódico de su respiración y el agua

Ya te lo dije para ti es mucho mas fácil, tu podrás ir contactar a sam, hablarle al igual que yo con Ezequiel, pero solo uno podrá volver-

Pero que estas loca?-

No, no lo estoy tu quieres de vuelta a Sam y para que este en este mundo necesita un cuerpo físico, de una persona que aya traspasado a ese mundo, solo a si podrá retornar ella. Mientras que el alma de la persona que no vuelve como no esta muerta y no tiene cuerpo…-silencio

Que pasa con esa persona- dijo algo acongojado en su meditación

Es confinada al infierno- dijo serena

Pero como dijiste que para mi era mas fácil volver por tu no puedes?-

Por que eres mitad fantasma-humano, yo no soy ninguno de los dos, solo puedo ir pero no regresar, es por eso que vas a tener que elegir. Eliges si vuelvo yo o ella, no hay mas opciones- queriéndole abrazar pero no se atrevía

Pero que le pasaría a sam si no la elijo a ella- mientras de sus píes empezaba a emanar una luz

Te olvidara- Danny ya se sentía algo mareado

Y Ezequiel?, no eso ya esta dicho, el me olvidara. Será lo mejor no tiene por que recordarme menos. (Sonrisa forzada) si no le pude cuidar y ahora a tomado mi puesto- dijo triste

Emi no te entiendo que eres si no eres humano ni fantasma?- abrazándole necesita sentir sus fuerzas para salir de aquel transe que lo de dejaba actuar

Sabes lo que soy?, quieres saber…?-

Si lo quiero saber- dijo abrazándole con mas fuerza

Soy un una idiota de alas quebradas, un ser que podía volar y callo, por decisión propia, adivina que soy?. Soy una estupida depresiva. No lo entenderás serás uno mas a quien le cuento mi secreto y no entiende- lagrimas que se convertían en luz salían de sus ojos

No Emi, yo entendí tu eres un ángel.. un ángel de alas rotas- la chica quedo helado como haberle entendido, si esas palabras estaban bloqueadas para todo ser que fuera humano.

Y no iremos, por que no quiero que tus alas rotas te dejen en el suelo por siempre, solo hay una forma de elevarlas y curarlas para que vuelvas a ser lo que fuiste no de vemos ir- dijo cariñosamente abrazándola- no te voy a dar el gusto de sufrir eternamente-

Ya es tarde danny el agua esta haciendo la conducción. "**_Obra del milagro agua, aire tierra y fuego, queremos ir mas aya del jamás, ábrete porta)_**- de repente danny se sintió mal, bajo el agua.- se quiso desmayar emi lo abrazo fuertemente.

No te preocupes la decisión esta en ti, Danny. Solo tú sabrás mi destino, gracias mi querido fantasma por dejarme ver a mi Ezequiel. Ahora tú podrás ver a sam y sabrás que es realmente lo que quieres

El destino no existe Emi tu decides- fue la ultima palabra antes de aferrarse los dos y la luz inundara la casa, y fueran llevados mas alla de la zona fantasma , mas aya del infierno. Eran donde estaban todos quienes merecían vivir ahí, y se despegaron del mundo humano. solo algunos llegaban y una vez ahí ya no podías salir, sin perder aquel beneficio eras libre de irte pero no podías volver mas-

Fue así como los dos chicos cayeron a ese mundo de elitte, y buscarían ahí sam y a Ezequiel, dos almas hermosos de elitte que se merecieron el mejor lugar en la zona fantasma. Eran seres luminosos llenos de regalías y sin ninguna presión. Los Ángeles eran mayores en fuerza en gracia y en astucia que el alma de elitte pero estaban ahí para protegerles. Eran los protectores de esa parte de la zona fantasma. Y estos evitarían cualquier sufrimiento que pudieran tener las almas de elitte

Con estos hechos revelados por emi. Mi mente me hizo preguntarme si era acaso era mejor que no pensara buscar a sam.

Holaaaaaaaaaa amigos aquí esta el capitulo numero 7 muchas gracias por su lecturas, me hacen muy feliz al igual que sus reviews muchas gracias a todos…

Y de pasadita hacerles promo a todas sus historias que están muy buenas…

En el próximo capitulo le pondré el nombre de algunas que estoy leyendo por ahora les dejo una de sari hayyas eque se llama school macroos espero no haberme equivocado de nombre XD

adios


	8. Chapter 8

Lagrimas de amor

Seria mejor no buscar a sam?, fue mi pregunta haber a mi compañera de viaje astral cerca mió.- Emi tu espalda que pasa?- dije preocupado ver la blusa de ella desgarrada-

No es nada, solo algo que debe suceder cuando viajas no? como crees que nos movimos hasta acá dijo- con una sonrisa falseada

Emi estas segura?- dije al ver que se comportara como si le doliera

Ya te dije que no. No seas insistente, el tiempo es corto aprovéchalo-

Pero es que no se donde esta, no puedo ir solo me perderé-

Pero. Es que yo tengo cosas que arreglar-

Emi por favor, solo tu sabes como encontrarla yo no conozco este lugar-

Y tu crees que yo lo conozco? (desafiante) uhh?, pero recuerda tenemos una hora nada mas, si me ven aquí seguro tendré problemas ok?-

Pero…- me interrumpió

Nada de preguntas, por favor-

Ok- dije

Esta bien,- dijo y me miro esperando algo que yo no lograba entender

Ahh valla, estamos mal (poniéndose la mano en la cabeza)

Ja?. gomen no soy una persona que este a tu altura- dije algo enojado

No puedes pensar como humano, y buscar a la gente con un celular.. Estamos en el cielo.. Debes recordar eso. Como buscas a una persona si no cuentas con nada más que esto- acerco su mano y la puso en su corazón- haciendo que este palpitara muy fuerte-

Mi corazón…- pregunte subiéndoseme los colores a la cara

Si- dijo tomando mi mano y posándola en su pecho lográndome ponerme nervioso mientras ella trataba de ser lo más simple en su explicación- cuando tu amas una persona lo puedes hacer de distintas formas, pero siempre el sentimiento que llevas por ellos esta en la misma parte en tu corazón, si visualizas ese sentimiento y lo materializas podrás encontrarla.

Entiendo, pero tengo una pregunta?-

Cual-

No nada, solo hagámoslo-

Esta bien, pero solo te pido un favor-

Ok que quieres?-

Solo debes cerrar los ojos cuando te lo diga y no los abras hasta que te diga de nuevo- dijo algo incomoda

Pero por que?- pregunte preocupado quizás le estaba haciendo un mal estar aquí?

Solo hazlo no me preguntes por que-

Esta bien- dije dándole el gusto, pero solo por el momento descubriría su secreto

Otra cosa más-

Que mas desea la señorita- dije

Cualquier cosas que te pregunte tu eres un intermedio, estas de paso ok?-

ok, ok que estas rara hoy-

Tu no lo estarías, si estuvieras en un lugar que dijiste que nunca mas volverías?-

Entendí que estaba demasiado complicada, solo con ver sus ojos, más que nada tenia miedo, pero miedo de que?. Es acaso que estoy destinado a meterme con mujeres complicadas?, me preguntaba haciendo memoria de todo lo vivido en casi medio año. Tantas cosas, descubrir dimensiones nuevas con una persona que me gusta demasiado, casi olvidándome de sam, preguntándome si en realidad vine aquí a buscarla a ella, a sacarla de este hermoso lugar. O solo lo hice por que si me alejaba en ese momento que estábamos con Emi en la ducha, me destinaría a perderla por sus locas ideas de sufrimiento pagado, por hacer sufrir. Será a caso que me hago el desentendido para demorarme mas y no encontrar a sam?. Si la encuentro tendré que elegir y la idea en realidad no me gusta para nada. No puedo elegir. Ahora el análisis de mi vida en unos pocos segundos se revoca a saber. ¿en realidad a que viene aqui?

Danny…Danny. Oye estas bien?-pasando mi mano por los ojos

Claro, si-

Bien vamos concéntrate-

Espera- dije robando sus labios antes que se pudiera darse cuenta y dejándola indefensa entre mis brazos que trataban de mantenerla bajo control, y mi lengua quería introducirse en su boca. Por primera vez me daba la impresión que lo estaba haciendo por mi mismo y no estaba bajo ningún hechizo era, simplemente yo que no podía controlar mis deseos de hombre casi, casi psicópata ante esta chica, que lo traía casi loco.

Solté a Emi y la mire con decisión- necesito saber que es lo que quiero, solo así lo lograre dentro de una hora, te pediré que intentemos ser una pareja o que te alejes por siempre de mi, si me si decido quedarme con mi recuerdo. Solo necesito tu ayuda una vez más-

Quien te dijo que me iba….- entonces mis instintos me llevaron a abalanzarse hacia ella nuevamente y volver a robar sus labios esta vez arrinconándola contra la muralla

Escucha no pregunte si me dejarías o no, yo me ganare tu corazón, eso te lo aseguro, en una hora te diré mi decisión se que es egoísta, se que no debería estarte besando sin tu permiso, se que puedo ser un patán si luego te dejo sola pero era la única forma de saber cuando me mueves el piso…

Es tu decisión yo no are nada, yo no amo, yo no siento perdí esa cualidad. No me harás más daño del hecho ya por mí- con cabeza gacha entre mis brazos

Aprenderemos los dos de eso no te preocupes-

No debes hacer esa promesa si decides por sam-

No tuve respuesta para su duda, la iba a dejar sola. Me di cuenta que mi forma de actuar era egoísta solo estaba pensado en mi, y no en sus sentimientos

No te preocupes tu decisión será la mejor, en una hora no la tomaras por eso tomate tu tiempo… ahora ya sabes lo que debemos hacer

Vamos… dije y nuevamente nos cubrimos por la luz que despedía su cuerpo y aparecimos en una casa que casi parecía un palacio

Aquí esta Sam, búscala en las habitaciones de arriba, sube y busca en el pasillo de la derecha pasillo -

Acompáñame- dije con un poco de miedo

No iras solo. Yo también tengo que hacer, en 40 minutos nos veremos- dijo despareciendo ante mis ojos. Sin más que poder hacer subí las escaleras buscando mi recuerdo. Seria la misma Sam, pensaría en mi, que hará ahora que es de elitte, se sentirá feliz, que abra hecho de su vida. Las preguntas mientras sin darme cuenta. Entre y busque en el balcón de habitación.

Sam dijo mi pensamiento al ver una larga cabellera negra que se movía al compás de la delicada brisa de medio día. Si era ella había dejado sus negros ropajes de gótica por un resplandeciente atuendo blanco ajustado a su cintura cayendo suavemente hasta sus pies. Solo al verla a si sentí una gran alegría si era ella estaba feliz, no había de que preocuparse, por que sacarla de su felicidad. Se notaba que no había nada que le molestara, nada que le hiciera querer volver, estaba feliz, eso era lo que yo desea ver, por tanto ya no necesitaba estar más ahí. No seria capaz de sacarla de su paz. Y me dispuse a retirarme muy silenciosamente, para volver con quien había decido elegir. Por fin di por terminado mi recuerdo con ella, mi culpa me había hecho ver las cosas diferentes, creía que ella me odiaba por ser causante de su muerte, por no haberla salvado, pero me doy cuenta que ella no tiene ningún rencor contra mi, pude sentir su armoniosa alma como nunca, sentí el pensamiento de su corazón y con eso era feliz. Estaba saliendo, de aquella habitación cuando me encontré con un hombre de apariencia joven de ojos azules y pelo castaño.

Tu que haces aquí, que haces en la habitación, de señorita sam?- dijo ofuscado muy enojado

Ah, disculpe me equivoque- dije tratando de salir no quería que sam me viera

Quien es, Ezequiel eres tu?- esa pregunta me dejo pasmado será el mismo chico que Emi vociferaba en sus sueños?, y por que conocía a sam?

Responde quién eres?- seguía preguntando

Danny?- escuche casi como un susurro

Danny? Lo conoces? Que hace aquí?-

Ezequiel, cierra la puerta no lo pueden ver, el no pertenece aquí debemos ayudarle?- dijo con un son de sorpresa y miedo

Que? Sabes que debemos informar a los guardias?- dijo preocupado

Lo se pero por algo esta aquí, yo me haré responsable de todo- dijo acercándose y viendo a Danny con cara de seriedad, casi hasta molesta

Me niego. Tu no debes- estaba diciendo..

Tu no debes decir nada, nosotros igual debemos hablar, déjalos solos-

Aquella voz hizo estremecer al muchacho de hermoso pelo castaño- Emi!!

Con su permiso ángel de elitte de paz pido su permiso para llevarme Ezequiel.

No entiendo nada Ezequiel que pasa?-

Valla creía que habías avanzado rápido en tu estudios, creo que el secreto a voces de mi aun no a llegado a tus delicados oídos, por lo tanto, Sam tienes el deber de hablar con este chico, aquel que informe de mi regreso aquí antes de 3horas será castigo con la salida de este paraíso

Todos estaban callados, danny no entendía nada, sam acataba ordenes sin siquiera saber quien era ella, y Ezequiel estaba pasmado de tenerla delante de el nuevamente- por favor sigan mis ordenes no deseo ser culpable de sus problemas. Quisiera pedirles por danny también el es mi responsabilidad, cualquier problema soy yo quien responderé, si llegan atraparlos-

Pero que se cree ella?- dijo sam algo enojada

Has caso samy- dijo serio el chico, y Sam quedo helada, Ezequiel recibiendo ordenes

Se acerco a danny muy tranquila y le abrazo- no te preocupes no iré al infierno, solo desea que descubrieras que tus poderes de fantasma no solo sirven para pelear, tranquilo tienes una hora luego de eso me descubrirán… gracias danny y se alejo de mi.

Yo ya decidí estoy en paz, no tengo nada que hacer aquí Emi…yo- estaba diciendo

Emi- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos aquel muchacho-

Ezequiel vamos- dijo alzando su mano para que se la tomase. Sin pensarlo sin meditar nada tomo la mano de la chica y desaparecieron de la habitación

Emi, por que diablos nunca me haces caso- dijo ofuscado

Veo que esa alto rango te gusta Danny phanton- dijo la chica logrando que Danny se diera vuelta muy y su cara roja como tomate-

ajajaja n///n, bueno es que yo no solo, esto…. (Chocando sus dedos) bueno, veras-

Tranquilo era normal, que te gustase una chica, son casi 5 años que ya no los vemos si no son mas. Yo estoy en igual condiciones- dijo un poco risueña

A ti te gusta alguien sam?- pregunte algo decepcionado, bueno no era que esperara que me esperara tres años ni nada, pero por que yo sufrí casi 5 años por ella, y ahora me dice que esta en igual condiciones ¬¬

No me creerías si te digo que no?-

Sabes que no me puedes mentir-

No se si estoy enamorada pero me atrae mucho- dijo algo complicada

Pensándolo bien, yo sabia que me podía encontrar con esto, si yo lo estaba haciendo por que no ella, pero debo admitir, que me dolió saber que era así. Es mas creo que el principal motivo de venir aquí era saber que hacia en su nuevo mundo. Pero nunca creí que empezaríamos por este tema

Y se puede saber quien es?- pregunte tratando de que la pregunta fuera lo mas normal

Pues ya lo conoces, pero parece que a el le gusta otra, pareciera que el tiempo no lograra sacarla de su corazón-

Lo conozco, valla entonces juraría que es ese Ezequiel- y se sintió caer el vaso de agua de las manos de sam

Bueno eso me lo confirma te guste el verdad?-

Pues no lo se, creía que aun estaba enamorada de ti, hace unas semanas atrás pero hoy no se como que un día lo deje de ver como amigo, cielos no se que estoy diciendo. Danny yo te jure amor eterno- miro con cara de asustada

Es normal, que tengas dudas, yo no estado con tigo a se mucho tiempo, y veo que has tomado un rango en este mundo, yo no te vine a obligar a nada- dijo tranquilizándola

Sabes, mi deseo era darme a ti cuando te tuviera nuevamente frente a mi pero ahora no se estoy confundida?-

Bien, no debes hacerlo, pero solo tienes un problema y es ese el que debes superar

Lo se tengo que superar es a- estaba diciendo

A, la guardiana del corazón de Ezequiel- terminaron de decir los dos

Y a ti te gusta esa chica verdad?- pregunto en un son de celos

Tu que crees?-

Pues yo creo, que viniste aquí por mi, por que sientes algo por mi, pero también sientes algo por esa chica-

Estas en lo correcto… sigue analizando mi vida- dijo con risa mientras se escapaban por el balcón de la habitación de Sam al jardín

No se, has cambiado bastante, que ya no puedo decir mas de ti, creo que lo único que no ha cambiado en ti es tu poderes- dijo mientras miraba el hermoso paisaje

En eso tienes la verdad, lo demás todo a cambiado en mi, después de tu muerte morí, morí con tigo, saque una profesión y seguí muriendo, no luche más contra el mal (sam lo miraba atentamente) hasta que un día estuve a punto de suicidarme y un ángel de alas rotas me rescato, me ayudo, aunque ella era un alma en pena

Valla como te pudo ayudar una chica así?- pregunto ilusa ante el chico un una voz muy descortés

Pues me ayudo, ella me saco en lo que tu me dejaste, ella fue quien, me trajo a la realidad de nuevo, me sostuvo en mis borracheras, me ayudo a renacer y le debo la vida, ella fue mi amiga cuando tu me faltaste tanto, ella fue quien me cuido y me enseño las ganas de vivir- dijo muy enojado

Danny lo siento mucho no quise hacerte sentir mal, menos tratarla mal a ella- dijo tratando de arreglar la situación

No te preocupes.-

Bueno mi vida, pues después de la muerte entre comillas, a sido muy bella llegue aquí por que alguien así lo quiso no se quien fue pero le agradeceré eternamente, por que quien me mato me había destinado a la peor parte de la zona fantasma. Por eso me esfuerzo cada día en lo que me pidió convertirme en un ángel de la paz, para ayudar a los fantasmas perdidos, y que este mundo se vuelva el de ellos-

Que bonito pensamiento- dijo danny apoyándose en un árbol

Lo es por eso que mi vida cambio tanto. Pero estos años no fueron fáciles también sufrí mucho al saber que había muerto y que ya no estabas con migo, desee verte tanto, pero los años pasaron y no lograba la forma. Entonces conocí a Ezequiel que me dijo que si lograba seguir avanzando me iban a enseñar la técnica para materializar mis sentimientos. Fue a si que cada vez mas me acerque y desde ahí las cosas hay ido sucediendo como ya te dije-

Entonces en realidad fue culpa mía que ahora estés confundida con el- como si mi suerte no ya no fuera peor yo sit el culpable de que Sam se aya enamorado de otro el cual esta enamorado de Emi, válgame dios que he hecho para que mi vida fuera tan complicada

Danny aun no me contesta por que viniste aquí?- dijo acercándosele

Sabes vine aquí, por yo desea verte y besarte, pero ahora que se que te gusta otro esos deseos se fueron, por alguna razón siento que no debo entrométeme entre ustedes dos, yo no podré seguir aquí por mucho tiempo y tu mejor elección será que te la jueces por Ezequiel.

Danny yo.. todavía siento por ti cosas, talvez si me besases sabría cuando estas en mi corazón aun- se acerco muy decidida pero danny la detuvo

Lo siento, a caso no te das cuenta que si nos besamos estaremos jugando con los sentimientos de los demás… tu corazón debe decidir sin que lo forcemos- dijo con mucha sabiduría

Espera quien te dijo eso?- pregunto sam asombrada

Por que?- pregunto confundió

Es un versículo de la materialización-

ja que increíbles son las cosas, resulta que por casualidades de la vida, se cosas secretas de la vida, y antes que un ángel elitte- solo lo supe nada mas.

Por que recuperaste tu poderes- se escucho en la lejanía

Que fue eso- se pregunto danny

No se- dijo sam la curiosidad llevándolos a buscar las voces y esconderse para escuchar, era Emi quien estaba con Ezequiel

_Emi!!- _susurro el chico

Pues no por que quería, prometí hacer un favor y aquí estoy-

Tu espalda esta sangrando- dijo preocupado

No te preocupes, es obvio tenia que ser a si recuerda que recuperar las alas y poderes sellados tiene un pago- dijo risueña

Por que tomaste mi lugar, Emi yo tengo que estar en el mundo y sufrir los riesgos.

No puedo permitir eso, moriría si te pasa algo nuevamente, no me permitirá que murieras en manos de esos desgraciados nuevamente sabes que la única forma de salvarte y que mantuvieras tu vida era mandarte aquí y asumir, tu cargo

De que están hablando estos dos- susurraba sam

Un superior no puede tener un trabajo de un soldado, tonta- dijo muy apenado

Dicen que el amor hace cosas locas no?.. además el mundo humano no es un mal lugar hay d emaciada gente hermosa llena de sentimientos preciosos se merecen ser cuidados, y ahí estoy yo. Además tienes que tomarte un descanso merecías tener regalías.- dijo mientras miraba el cielo

Me alegro que estés bien Ezequiel, me alegra que aya hecho algo bien. Ahora me debo ir antes que me descubran y me obliguen a quedarme aquí-

Emi no tu no te iras- dijo tratando de acercarse

Soldado obedece mis ordenes- dijo logrando que se quedase quieto

No Emi tú sabes que soy más que un soldado en tu corazón- la chica dio un paso y se desvaneció antes que cayera Ezequiel ya la tenia en sus brazos

Emi no me hagas estos, yo te amo. Ye amo. Te amo y lo gritare a todos emi se que tu me amas no me hagas un desaire, se que me amas, no fue tu culpa

Ezequiel yo..- estaba diciendo

No te niegues sabes que no puedes

En cámara lenta Danny veía como aquel muchacho se le acercaba a besarle y Emi no ponía ninguna oposición a este solo lo miraba, como agradeciendo este encuentro

Ezequiel, disculpam…- y sus besos fueron cerrado por los delicados labios de este muchacho en sufrimientos quien delicadamente ponía las manos en su espalda lastima, de ambos caras salían lagrimas contenidas por años, yo no podía hacer nada solo miraba como un pobre despechado a dos personas que se habían reencontrado en su amor enterno, mientras yo estaba aquí escondido entre los árboles con Sam ambos confundidos sin saber si nos amamos mutuamente o amamos a aquellas personas que se están besando.

Hola amigos aquí esta el capitulo muy atrasado por cosas de estudio. Hoy ando rapidísimo a si que no promociono una historia pero me hacen recordar y invitare a todos los amigos de este fic que lean sus historias que están muy buenas

Se despide ganzter017


	9. LOS RECUERDOS DE SAM

Los recuerdos de Sam

Que difícil fue verlos ahí… me dolió el alma como el día que perdí a Sam. en ese momento solo podía verla a ella dejándose besar sin oponer ninguna resistencia, es a caso que lo amaba tanto?, que aunque yo intervine en su corazón no logre traspasar ese amor?, me sentí como un pobre infeliz confundido. Miraba a Sam buscando a aquella chica que me enamore y no la encontraba era totalmente diferente pero su hermosura seguía igual. Su cara de tristeza se hizo presente en sus ojos que se volvieron cristalinos, y el empuño de sus manos. Podía decir ciertamente que un extraño me había logrado quitar a las dos mujeres más importantes en mi vida.

De repente la escena de amor eterno cambio bruscamente de ambiente, con una Emi que se alejaba rápidamente de el bastante confundida.

No te atrevas hacerlo de nuevo Ezequiel- dijo en una postura de guardia

Pero Emi?.. yo te aMOO-

BASTA¡¡ desde este instante guárdese sus sentimientos para su vida privada, soy su superior y no permitiré insolencias- dijo seria- y seria bueno que la señorita Sam saliera de su escondite, me asombra que no sepa esconder aun su tan escaso poder espiritual

Que y esta que se cree si soy una de la estudiante con mayor poder ¬¬-

Puede ser pero a mi no me llega ni a los talones. Salga inmediatamente de su escondite. Igual tu Danny a diferencia de sam tu derrochas tus poderes, uuU que caos esta pareja- dijo sarcástica

Emi, basta no sigas con esto?- dijo Ezequiel tomándola por los brazos

Que no debo seguir? No debo seguir con que?, tratando mal a tu amiga de penurias, Tratando como inferior a mi? o con… – dijo mirando a Danny que salía de las ramas con cara de celos

Con todo, Emi no mientas que traes entre manos?-

Emi quisiera hacerte una pregunta- dijo Sam con normalidad

Un minuto, no te tomes atribuciones con migo, soy tu superior trátame como tal¡, no tienes ningún derecho insolente- muy mal humorada serie y ego elevado

Espere yo no. Lo siento superior-

Ja ahora lo sientes. Y cuando invocaste aquel "amiguito" tuyo lo recuerdas el de la Vaga zona fantasma no lo sentiste verdad.?-

Que, de que hablas Emi?- Pregunto Danny

Tú eres la causante de la perdida de muchos de nuestros amigos, tu y tu locas ideas lograron el primer cataclismo de la zona fantasma-

Sam eso es verdad?- inquirió Danny

Yo no.. esperen. Yo solo quería preguntarle por que la vi el día de mi muerte- mientras esta miraba a los dos chicos con cara de asustada

Agradece que me viste, tu no deberías estar aquí tu no perteneces aquí deberías estar junto a tu amiguito astaroh pudriéndote en la oscuridad. Tú nos quitaste lo que mas amábamos y pagamos tus pecados. Gracias al sufrimiento de Danny estas aquí, no mereces su sufrimiento al parecer fue en vano. Tu poder para ser un protector de la zona fantasma es pésimo no sirves¡, no te mereces esta oportunidad-

Yo .. yo fui la culpable.. Ahora lo recuerdo

Danny todo fue por ti, yo quería que me amaras, el llego a mi cuando mas triste estaba, creía que me ayudaría a que me amaras, pero no pude controlar su poder no pude.. DANNY DISCULPAME- dijo recordando

Ja disculpas, disculpas (acercándosele amenazadora ante un danny triste y desentendido) a mi no me valen, por el sufrimiento de danny estas aquí, Ezequiel el antiguo guardián murió tratándote de salvarte a ti, eres una egoísta, sales libradas mientras se pagan tus pecados otros asumiendo su valor

Ese valor ese, valor, fue el sello de tus poderes- pregunto Ezequiel

No, no lo fue yo decidí tomarlo para que tu pudieras vivir y no caer en las manos de ese desgraciado. Al menos podría salvarte a ti, y bueno a ella ya que el sufrimiento de Danny fue el que me decidió a ayudarle... pero si hubiera sabido que ella fue la culpable yo…yo NO LA HUBIERA AYUDADO SE MERECIA LA OSCURIDAD DE LA ZONA FANTASMA.

Sam quedo helada había recordado todo ella no merecía estar ahí pero aun así esa chica de mal genio le había ayudado- en su schook dijo- lo siento lo siento. Perdónenme- y callo al suelo desmayada

Sam- dijo danny

Déjala ahí-

Que? O.O pero si se desmayo-

Déjala es lo mejor-

Solo tenia que hacerlo era lo mejor

Me estas tomando el pelo o que? esta desmayada¡¡-

Si pero si no recordaba la iban a tener en sus manos

El chico quedo helado- a que te refieres?

Había que cortar en lazo, que mantenía con ella, si Sam seguía investigando por que no recordabalograrían, llevársela con el y de paso una nueva guerra. Puedes ver que más que desmayada pareciera que estuviera durmiendo placidamente, fue lo mejor-

Es que no puedo creer Emi que estés tan tranquila, Sam fue la causante de el cambio en todas nuestras vidas- dijo mirándola con recelo Danny a Sam que se veía libre de todo

Es verdad, no niego que tengo rabia contra ella, es mas creo que la detesto… es un sentimiento raro no?, tengo un recelo contra ella tremendo, fue culpable de muchas cosas, si embargo ya esta aquí y no la enviaría de ningún modo al lugar que se merece, es horrendo y todos necesitamos una segunda oportunidad.

No puedo creer que Sam sea la culpable de que ya no estemos juntos..Emi por que lo hiciste no debiste, no a ella que tanto mal nos hizo-

Ja por favor tanto mal a ustedes, ella era una pobre muchacha desesperanzada por un tipo que no la veía. No puedes pretender que no se equivoquen y no caigan en el juego de esto no seria así si tu no hubieras hecho esto. Ella esta aquí y es el punto. Lamentablemente no lograra ser la guardiana ni suplantar al anterior. Además que tanto reclaman el valor lo estoy pagando yo, solo yo, tu estas feliz ella esta feliz, danny la puede ver. Todos tienen su oportunidad y yo.. YO SIGO LA IDIOTA QUE PLANEA QUE LA PERSONAS QUE QUIERE ESTEN FELIZ. ADEMAS SI ELLA QUIERE SE PUEDE QUEDAR EL RESTO DE SU VIDA CON EZEQUIEL, CON DANNY CON QUIEN QUIERA ES MAS SI QUIERE CON LOS DOS A MI ME VALE - XD Como pluma callo al suelo perdiendo el conocimiento mientras una aturdida pero con mejor semblante despertaba Sam. Emi quien en principio se había desquitado ahora la defendía, seguramente su pensamiento fue, por que le recriminan a una persona que esta aturdida XD.

Emi- salio veloz a encuentro de su amada Ezequiel mientras Danny no sabia se acudir en ayuda de Sam o Emi. Se decidió por Sam

Emi, Emi, estas bien?, por favor- tratando de despertarla

Danny que paso?- pregunto Sam

Nada tranquila, estarás bien solo fue un desmayo- dijo consolándola

Danny discúlpame-

Hablaremos de eso en otro momento- la ayudo apararse viendo que Ezequiel tomaba en brazos a Emi

Por favor síganme iremos a la casa del lago ahí podremos resguardarlos, de los soldados-

Caminamos un poco y encontramos una casa muy bella escondida entre los árboles, nos guarecimos ahí por los solados. Emi no reaccionaba y Ezequiel estaba muy preocupado cuando sentimos balbucear a Emi-

Danny..Da..ny- se escuchaba con un pequeño hilo de voz

Emi estas bien?- preguntaba desesperado el amante

Da..nny nece..sito tu ayuda- dijo logrando que se acercase rápidamente a ella

Dime que quieres?-digo asustado la chica tenia fiebre

Llévame al baño- dijo sentándose en el sillón con dificulta

No, espera te llevare yo, déjame a mi- dijo Ezequiel tomándola de la mano

No quiero que danny me acompañe- logrando incertidumbre en Ezequiel

Pretendes que con un desconocido cure y vea tu cuerpo, Emi, por que?- mientras Sam miraba extrañada pensado, en todo lo que había sucedido y veía como Danny se demostraba muy atento con ella, Ezequiel impotente

El, no es un extraño el me conoce y yo a el. además que con contigo me siento indefensa, Danny ayúdame por favor- Danny alejo al chico y la tomo y la ayudo a entrar en el baño Sam y el chico se quedaban ahí mirando extrañados, Sam por que el aya decidido ir con ella, y el chico, que le tuviera mas confianza a el, sentía que este chico tenia mas poder de lo pensado en Emi. y Danny parecía tomate al cerrar la puerta y sus pensamientos estaban algo extraviados

Esta bien, la conozco y todo, pero al escuchar sus palabras me dio la impresión que la vería desnuda, ella me ha visto pero yo no, y diablos no se si podría aguantarme si estamos los dos ahí, y Emi a recobrado el semblante y esta mucho mejor desde que despertó. Mi drama es podré cumplir con su petitorio que solo la cure?. En este momento entrando al sentí la adrenalina en mi cuerpo. Mas cuando la senté en la orilla de una tina amplia. Lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza" podremos estar los dos ahí sin ningún problema".

Danny, Danny. Estas bien?, seguro que me puedes ayudar o que?, estas rojo?, ja tienes vergüenza de mi- dijo burlesca

Pues, deberías recordar que no e tenido una chica que no sea un esa de esquinas desnuda frente a mi, y bueno.. Esto me da un poco de pudor- mientras le saca los zapatos amablemente

Ja, me das risa, eres un desquiciado, das promesas de amor justamente a la chica que tienes en frente, a la que vas a tener que ver desnuda, a caso que los novios no hacen eso, y te da pudor ja me das risa-

Y es a caso que no te daría pudor que yo te viera?- dijo algo enojado

Pues, si pero mas pudor me daría que me viera Ezequiel-

Claro, Emi yo creo que estoy aquí es por algo, y a un no admites que yo te gusto

Como te puedo admitir algo su tu viniste por Sam acá, es raro no lo crees- Danny parándose con cuidado quitando la polera de su espalda lastimada sentía mariposas en su estomago y recordaba la vez que la chica tu que en casi parecía condiciones darle un baño

Lo mismo tendría que decirte Emi, tu estas aquí por Ezequiel, dejas que te bese (ella con las manos arriba mientras el cariñosamente termina de sacarle la polera y ella dejando sus brazos en sus hombros) mientras que sabes mi confusión por ti, sabes que me gustas, pero no eres capas de decirme si tu sientes la misma confusión por mi.- esta desabrochando su sostén y dejándola desnuda ante el

Pues, el algo que tendremos que descubrir, pero por ahora necesito tu ayuda, y deja de mirarme ¬¬

AHH uuU disculpa en que tengo que ayudarte-

Bien, ves mi herida.-

Si claro, esta bastante mal, que debo hacer-

Dejaremos el agua correr sobre mí y tú tendrás que volver a sellar los poderes.-

Pero como los volverás a perderlos?-

Solo los mantendremos ocultos para eso tu debes, sellarlos, con tus poderes

Pero como?-

Tienes que atacarme tal cual si fuera tu enemigo-

pero..

yo confió en ti, se que no me mataras- dijo con una sonrisa

¬¬ me tranquilizaste con tus dichos- ella dio la vuelta y mostró su espalda

Danny no esperes más, si no volveré a perder el conocimiento-

Espera, no puedo- vino y la abrazo y puso su mano en la espalda.- espera no te atacare

Pero Danny si no lo haces nos descubrían- dijo con cara de gatito

No lo haremos a mi manera (la dio vuelta delicadamente) tu tuviste la paciencia de mantenerme bajo el agua hasta que yo recobrar mi conciencia yo are lo mismo trataremos tu sello de otra forma. (Danny se trasformo y su pelo blanco dejaba caer el agua primada con una sensación de amor) todo se tiene que dejar llevar a si como el agua mi mano mi poder te curara.

Yo no creo que podamos arreglar este asunto a si, mas bien creo q es solo por que me quieres tener a tu lado-

Puede ser, puede ser, por que no aprovechar que te tengo entre mis brazos nuevamente y poder besarte- de nuevo me sentía locamente atraído por esta chica sentir sus pechos rozar el mió, me traía desquiciado, pero a pesar de eso no poda quitarme la idea de que sam y el chico estaban afuera. Emi seguramente pensó lo mismo y nos volvimos a alejar

Sin premeditarlo mi mano dejo liberar mi poder suavemente mientras acariciaba su espalda lastimada y su herida se sellaba dejando un pequeño tatuaje en el centro de la espalda. A pesar que ya había terminado de curarle aproveche el momento para tenerla en mi brazos- vez que si se podía no había necesidad de hacer las cosas tan brutas ya estas bien- dijo al burlesco mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados

Gracias Danny, gracias por todo, levanto su cara y le dio un delicado beso en la mejilla. Como aun estaba débil se quiso caer, Danny le ayudo y la cubrió con una toalla. Sus miradas eran de complicidad absoluta como si hubieran descubierto algo en sus antiguas almas desoladas resurgentes

Abrieron la puerta y ahí lo esperaban ambos, el chico se alegro mucho de verla mejor y prontamente la arrebato del brazo de Danny.

Danny.- dijo sam

Si dim…- estaba diciendo cuando Sam se abalanzo contra el chico y le dio el beso frente a Emi que quedo helada, todo lo que había sucedido en el baño ese mágico momento de los dos se había perdido por el beso de la chica que habían venido a buscar, ella sabia que nada podía hacer contra el amor de Sam lo tenia claro, pero esta vez sentía dolor en su corazón como si lo hubieran roto.

Sin decir nada, mientras Danny se traba de separar de ella. La veía como se marchaba a su habitación. Pero de la nada apareció, Ezequiel la tomo de la mano y la atrajo a el

No voy a permitir que me dejes de amar, no voy a permitir que una vez que estés aquí te enamores de otro- y tomo su cara por la fuerza y la beso ante la admiración de Danny quien en el mismo momento estaba besando a Sam

Estaba claro, todo ese momento fue un a excusa para ayudarle, eres una Tonta Emi, lo mejor será luchar por Sam.

Hola amigos como están? espero que bien, yo con un pie esquinzado XD aprovechando mi mala suerte e subido el capitulo espero que les guste y agardesco sus lecturas de mi fan fiction y sus reviews, que espero que no se olviden dejar uno para este capitulo en botan izquierdo de su pc donde dice reviews


	10. AL FIN SERAS MIA?

Un destino que nos une. Al fin serás mía?

Han pasado dos días desde es loco incidente, yo casi no hablo con Emi se la lleva todo el día con Ezequiel ¬¬ y yo obvio con Sam hemos recordado muchas cosas y me siento muy feliz y contento con ella. Pero esa inútil de Emi no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza, esta todo el día presente. Tampoco puedo olvidar que Sam ha sido la causante de todas las penurias tanto mías como las de Emi, es verdad que se equivoco y pide disculpas, pero no necesitaba hacer lo que hizo para que yo me enamorase de ella. En ese tiempo ni la cazadora lograría matar ese amor que sentía por ella, pero ahora solo veo una confusión en mi cabeza que es rabia contra ella con una mezcla de nostalgia. Usff mi cabeza piensa cada vez que estoy solo mejor volveré a la casa y hablare con Emi para que nos vallamos a nuestro mundo y pediré que Sam se valla con migo.

Si que se valla con migo¡¡ lo decidí el día que ella se dejo besar nuevamente por ese estupido, lo habíamos hablados tenia que decidirme ella no me impondría nada, y yo.. bueno volveré a trabajar con tucker, dejare la banda y retornaré a mi vida, Sam se lo merece, ella dice que se decidió por mi, pero a veces la veo tan pendiente de Ezequiel que me da que pensar, en fin no hay vuelta atrás, iré hablar con Emi.- Que ella se quede con su tan amado Ezequiel- dijo en voz alta

Bueno, yo no me puedo quedar aquí, pero Sam tiene un deber que si tu quieres yo puedo quitarle

Ja, si claro como no?-dijo enojado

Pues, recuerdas que tu decides yo no haré nada, yo vine por Ezequiel, y a ayudarte a ti. Ya creo sabes bien que es lo que pasa con migo, tu puedes quedarte-

Esta bien, yo veré que hago con mi vida-

Solo quiero decirte algo antes que nos vallamos.. yo.. me di cuenta... que tu.. tu me gustas…. por fin me di cuenta pero nada ya puedo hacer. Tu ya decidiste y me alegro por ti. Es por eso que he decidido

EMI- con su corazón acelerado acercándose a ella.

Bien, puede seguir la banda con Sam e arreglado todo, para que tu seas feliz-

Emi, espera esto cambia todo.-

Te dije ya no hay vuelta a tras, ojala tomes tu segunda oportunidad- con cara de tristeza

Sabes Danny.. yo la vez que te fui a ver a ese galpón, fue solo para sacarte de todo lo malo que te pasaba, nunca pretendí que me sucediera esto con tigo, (llorando) sabes Ezequiel me hizo mucha falta y me refugie en ti sin darme cuenta, lo peor de todo fue que mi corazón dejo atrás esas ganas de morir, solo por estar a tu lado- con su cabeza gacha sin mirar a Danny- perdóname- dijo queriendo salir corriendo pero la mano de Danny la detuvo

Si supieras que yo te amo desde el día que te vi. solo no me había dado cuenta, mi Emi te amo. Mi niña gracias, gracias por permitirme tenerte entre mis brazos en mi mente en mi corazón, Emi yo te amo- dijo atrayéndola a el y abrazándola

Pero.. no podemos estar juntos Danny (mientras estaban abrazados y llorando Emi), este es el precio de venir a este mundo, la zona fantasma me volverá a reclutar ya me han de de haber rastreado Danny me alejaran de ti de todos nuevamente, yo solo deseo ser un soldado para por lo menos verte. Yo seré feliz

No, yo no permitiré no dejare, que a costa de tuya los demás sean felices, esa es la razón verdad, de por que escondías tus poderes, no querías volver a tomar ese puesto verdad, ese no será impedimento, te juro que aunque seas la mas grande en este mundo, yo no me alejare de ti

Es que no entiendes no se trata de eso. No se trata de lo que hago o no, yo prefiero la vida humana en la que me puedo equivocar en la que pueda ser una mas, en la que la gente no me mira como un superior, yo deseo ser libre, decir estos serán mis pasos, deseo poder amar, sin que nadie me recrimine¡¡¡¡- decía sollozando

Emi no te entiendo. No entiendo por lo que pasas ni lo que eres, pero yo quiero a la Emi loca que era rezongona la calida Emi silenciosa la Emi que cantaba y la que me apoya. Recuerdas? Recuerdas que los chicos no están esperando para grabar nuestro primer disco, yo a esa Emi quiero y no por lo que seas en la zona fantasma- dijo limpiando las lagrimas de los ojos de la chica- TE AMOOO¡¡¡ recuérdalo y te amo por ser tu, te amo por lo que me enseñaste- dándole un apasionado beso que al chica correspondía.

Por fin, por fin Emi se entregaba por completo a mi, lo sentí, lo sentí en su beso, lleno de amor, por fin podía entrar en su boca sin que ella, me alejara, por fin podía sentir sus manos que a quien buscaban era a mi, y no a su recuerdo. Por fin pude entrometerme en su blusa y sentir ese cuerpo como mió… Era tanto que la deseaba que no me podía contener y quería lanzarla en aquel sillón. Cuando de pronto nos interrumpieron

Señorita Emi¡¡- alejándome bruscamente de ella- pero que hace?

Que? Pero como llegaron aquí¡¡¡-dijo preocupada

No creerías que, que el poder mas alto, pasaría desapercibido mucho tiempo, en este mundo verdad? Es hora que tomes tu lugar- dijo inclinándose

Pues veo que no. Quien les informo?- dijo poniéndose delante mió

Sabia que algún día llegarías acá Emi, no podrías estar mucho tiempo lejos de Ezequiel… bueno lo digo por eran la mejor dupla no?. El soldado y la patriarca jugando juntos a ser buenos- dijo sarcástico

Sabes, que Ezequiel, ya busco una nueva compañera que tendría ver yo aquí?- inquirió

Pues mejor así, tú te quedaras acá- dijo sigiloso pero muy convencido

Ajeje no gracias es hora de irnos, yo estoy bien como una mas en ese mundo.- dijo tomando de la mano a Danny y llevándolo con el hacia fuera pero la mano del individuo es la retuvo

No lo creo Emi, tu perteneces aquí-

No, pretendes que te haga caso a ti, Darien,… tu no me mandas .. – dijo imponente

Claro, perdóname pero le perteneces a la zona fantasma- dio entrando Ezequiel y sam bastante asustados acercándose a los chicos

No, yo ya no pertenezco a la zona fantasma, menos a este lugar

Ja, claro como no?-

Es la verdad. (dijo mostrándole la espalda a el ese hombre burlesco), vez tengo otro que me manda, otro a quien le debo mi respeto ya no pertenezco aquí- logrando la sorpresa de quienes estaban ahí

Pero que hiciste - dijo enojado

claro(risueña), eso era verdad, querías que todo estuviera bajo tu poder, te convenía que Ezequiel, muriera y yo quedara sola… pero no contabas que me entregara mi destino a otro verdad?, no contabas con que Ezequiel tomaría mi lugar y por casualidades de la vida se encontrara por eventualidades una persona que le ayudase a gobernar este mundo de elitte

Eres una bastarda- dijo golpeándole y botándola al suelo Danny fue en su ayuda

Lo suponía,(risueña) tus planes era evidentes la zona fantasma bajo tu poder, pero perdiste.. perdiste, yo ahora le pertenezco a otro, ya no seré tu juguete- golpeo la mesa Darien y se acerco rápidamente a la chica agarrándola del cuello y rasgando la blusa y tocándole la espalda-

No, no, Emi no cantes victoria tus poderes están sellados, pero todavía no le perteneces- dijo mirando al chico

A si que este es, a quien seguirás ciegamente verdad?. Pero tendré un a oportunidad. Mientras esto(tocando las partes intimas de Emi) _este sin ocupar, sabes bien que te tendrás el. Lo sabias verdad?(dijo en susurro)_ que tendrá que morir para poder pertenecerle

QUE???- dijo mientras unos hombres lo tomaban de los brazos y llegaba Sam con Ezequiel

No, basta vete de aquí- Ezequiel se le acerco fugazmente y enterró una daga en el corazón y el chico empezó a desaparecer

SABES, BIEN, EMI 3 DIAS Y SI NO LO LOGRAS TENDRAS QUE SER MIA SOLO UN SELLO POR GUARDIAN Y EZEQUIEL YA LO PERDIOJAJAJAJ- y se esfumo

Danny discúlpame- Dijo llorando Emi acercándose a el

No importa, si tengo que morir por ti lo haré- dijo abrazándola fuertemente

Que¡¡¡ DANNY QUE ESTAS LOCO???- Dijo Sam asustada

Hay otra opción- dijo serio empuñando las manos Ezequiel

Cual es pregunto Sam?-

Emi debe entregarte a Danny, el poseedor del sello de tu cuerpo

A que te refieres n///n-Dijo rojo como tomate. Mientras Ezequiel lo miraba furioso

QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE DEBES POSEER A EMI IDIOTA- dijo logrando el silencio de los cuatro y el rubor de los cuatro en especial el de Emi

Ajeje n.nU, en tres días, yo no puedo, o no, yo nunca eto..

Emi, por que no dejaste que yo fuera quien…- no termino de decir Ezequiel

Pues.. eto. Tu mereces una vida mejor yo no te la pude dar-

No lo concibo, tu y ella, estarán juntos solo por salvarla a ella, Danny por que?- dijo Sam

Por que yo la amo Sam, y haré todo por ella- silencio…silencio mas silencio… caras rojas

Ajeje saben, tengo una idea. Vacaciones, si vacaciones para todos. Aun tengo poder aquí y mando- levanto su mano y se abrió un orificio bajos ellos y cayeron todos a excepción de Emi

Por favor amigos, discúlpenme por no dejarme ver, pero con Darien aquí era imposible por favor háganse cargo de aquí mientras no estamos, por fin podremos salir de aquí, ya no hay nadie que los mantenga cautivos sean libres. Bye. Y se dejo caer.

Y callo encima de todos los chicos en su casa- y se puso a reír.

Bien, tómense tres días libres, bueno para ti Sam ya que eres que como fantasma no te esta permitido venir aquí pero haremos una excepción, y tu Ezequeil quédate cuanto quieras- dijo parándose y tomando un abrigo un gorro y abriendo la puerta

Para donde vas Emi- Dijo Ezequiel con tono autoritario

Sabes, quiero respirar un poco, y hace calor (en realidad estaba que nevaba) cielos necesito caminar-

Emi hay un problemas que debemos arreglar. Dijo Ezequiel acercándose

Ajeje n///n eto.. luego hablamos de eso… además no es tan importante que tengo tres días para que acostarme con Danny. (Silencio) ajeje yo dije eso… mejor me voy adiós. Dijo cerrando la puerta y saliendo corriendo. Ante dos chicos preocupados

Emi, a caso me tienes miedo. Dijo acercándose a la puerta Danny

QUE TAL AMIGOS aquí esta la actualización, ya esta por terminar el fic a si que ira mas seguio bueno se cuidan y no se olviden de sus maravillosos reviews bye


End file.
